Struck: A Kakashi Hatake Fanfiction
by misseira18
Summary: Emiko Akiyama returns alone to the Hidden Leaf Village after her family has travelled the world by order of the Hokage for the last 19 years. Her brother's old friend becomes an unexpected solace in her new existence-a silver haired jonin by the name of Kakashi Hatake. As they search for answers, the truth begins to unravel and a much darker fate awaits... Mature adult audiences.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Things to Note…

Welcome to my own little slice of Konoha! I (obviously) do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own my original characters and the story line of the tale you're about to read. This is an AU, so not all timelines will match up with our beloved anime and some characters that have perished will live on here as I just couldn't bear to see them all go.

 _ **This story is meant for mature adult audiences.**_ _This story may contain detailed scenes of violence, sex, abuse, rape, substance use, etc. as well as strong language. As I don't want to disrupt the continuity or the surprise of the story, I will not_ _be posting warnings on each chapter, but I will include an_ -MA- _as the first line of all sexually explicit chapters. Read with caution knowing any chapter may include the other themes mentioned above._

Some chapters are titled after songs that have inspired me while writing. I do not own these songs and I have included the artist's name for credit. These songs were not used to represent my opinions, story, or any events within, nor do they represent any views of the artists. These songs have simply assisted me in the creative process and development of an atmosphere while writing. I've chosen to include them so you may delve deeper into the story with me.

Finally, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It's a work in progress and I don't have a schedule for posting at this time. This will be my first work published on WattPad and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Happy reading!

Chapter One: Arrival

"Again!" He panted. I stood, coming back to the ready with knees apart and my left hand gripping my fan tighter. The five blades that served as the ribs of the fan glinted in the sunlight.

A small growl escaped Naruto's mouth before he made the necessary hand sign for his signature shadow clones. They appeared around me in a circle, at least fifty this time.

I took a deep breath and centered myself, focusing on my chakra. I could feel the air around me begin to crackle. I extended my arms out to my sides and summoned my strength. _Get ready, Naruto—I'm not holding back this time._

XXXXXXX

Gai was rambling on again, though I'm not even sure what he was saying. Hands in my pocket, I was focused on our destination. Tsunade had summoned us back before I had even reached my target, but I was curious to find out why the Hokage would pull us both from missions. We were almost to the clearing when I felt a tingle of chakra ahead. But I didn't recognize it. _Hmm..._

"Did you feel that, Kakashi," Gai said. "That chakra, its almost tangible."

We both sped up as we made our way down the rest of the hill, curious to see just who was producing this power. As we cleared the tree line stepping out onto the ledge of the large boulder, we were greeted by a sea of knucklehead ninjas.

"Huh," I heard Gai sigh next to me. "Just Naru—" and then we both spotted the figure in the middle of those clones. A kunoichi, arms outspread with a small smirk playing at her lips. I could feel the air sizzle again, and suddenly her chakra was visible, sparking around her like...lightning. So similar to my own chidori, but as she swirled her body it disappeared into the cyclone that rose up around her. Suddenly the sky became dark, clouds rushing in as the growing funnel climbed to meet them.

"Intriguing," I murmured, entranced in the battle before me, my hair whipping in the wind.

The Narutos hesitated for just a second before they began pairing up, quickly forming chakra for his rasengan. The base of the tornado widened, and as the clones charged in, it began to rope out, vortices splitting from the larger twister seeking out every clone. When rasengan met storm, each vortex released a powerful rivulet of lightning that struck the clones with such force that they instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto was blown away and smashed into the side of the boulder we were standing on.

The stormed dissipated just as quickly as it had formed. The sky cleared and when the dust had settled the kunoichi was crouching in the same spot taking deep breaths. Wisps of long blonde hair billowing around her face, framing a delighted smile.

"Well, Naruto," she said in a singsong voice. "How was that?"

She raised her head so her gaze would rest on the ninja below us, allowing her face to be revealed fully. Even from here I could see the sparkle in her dark green eyes.

Always playing it cool, my old student's familiar laugh rang out. "I guess Grandma Tsunade had a point."

A small chuckle escaped me, and the woman's eyes snapped up to me.

XXXXXXX

Two shinobis were standing atop the boulder, one in green and one with silver hair—though he couldn't have been old enough to earn the gray. I stood and folded my fan, tucking it into my back pocket. Then I brushed the dirt off of me, straightening my ice blue tunic. Naruto followed my eyes and greeted the men.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei! How uh...how long have you been here?" he asked, embarrassment spreading over his face.

"Long enough, Naruto" said the silver man, amusement hinting in his smooth voice. He was tall and lean, his hair spiking out from over the headband that was positioned to cover one of his eyes. He had a mask pulled up to the bridge of his nose, hiding the rest of his face.

"Figures," Naruto muttered as he stood.

"And who is your formidable opponent, Naruto? " the man in green asked.

"Oh, sure. Gai-sensei, this is Emiko Akiyama," he answered. "She actually used to live here."

"Pleasure to meet you, Emiko" Gai said as he hopped down to greet me. "I'm Might Gai" he said dramatically, flashing a wide smile and looking off into the distance.

 _...Okay._

"Nice to meet you, Gai" I replied, bowing my head.

"And this here" he gestured with a nod of his head towards the silver man "is Kakashi Hatake."

In a swift movement he too was in front of me, and my heart skipped. "Hello, Emiko" he breathed, his dark eye then crinkled and I could only assume he was smiling. "That was quite the jutsu."

"Call me Emi," I smiled back. "And thanks."

"Emi," he echoed with a nod.

"So where are you going, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade requested our presence before dinner today," Kakashi answered.

"Oh, you too?" _I suppose I won't be meeting with the Hokage alone._

His inquisitive eye came back to me as Gai replied to my question. "Yes Miss Akiyama, would you like to walk with us then?"

"Sure," I said, turning to Naruto again. "Well, thanks for the practice, Naruto. I guess I'll see you around!" I waved bye with a wink as the ninja waved back at me. Kakashi gestured me forward and we were off.

 _What might Lady Tsunade have up her sleeve, then?_ I wondered.

"Naruto said you use to live here, Emiko?" Gai started as we began. I found myself walking between the two on our way to the Hokage.

"That's right. But it was a long time ago. My family was sent on a mission to travel among the villages and report back to the Hokage. I was only 6 when we left and we've been on the move for...wow, 19 years now. We've never stayed in one place for too long." I explained.

"Akiyama," Kakshi said thoughtfully, I turned my head and watched him rub his chin with his hand. "You can't be the daughter of Ikuyo and Tarou Akiyama?"

"Yes, actually. Did you know them?"

"Not well, but your brother Ryoto—we were friends before he left. We met at the academy, and we used to spar sometimes," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "How is Ryoto?"

"Well...that's why I'm back actually." I paused and I could feel the life slipping out of my voice. "He's dead. And so are my parents."

They had both stopped walking, but I kept on. When they caught up to me, I could see my own sadness staring back in that lone dark eye.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Emi," Kakashi said softly. The tear I had been fighting so hard to hold back found its way down my cheek. I quickly faced forward and marched on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our audience with Lady Tsunade was brief, mostly due to the fact that there was so little information to be exchanged. Gai would be taking over my mission—what was thought to be a fairly short stent in the Land of Waves. I would be joining Miss Akiyama for reconnaissance, leaving the day after tomorrow. The S ranked mission was to discover exactly what happened to the Akiyama family in the Land of Earth.

"Emiko, this is a recon mission only—find the details and come home. Then we'll decide exactly what move we need to make. Kakashi—" the Fifth Hokage moved her gaze to me. "You will ensure this. Do you understand?"

 _She can't be serious_ , I thought. _How does she expect her to do this now? It's only been a few weeks since she found out about her family?_ I cleared my throat. "Forgive me, Lady Hokage, but... is sending Emiko on this mission really the best idea?"

As predicted, Tsunade answered me with a stern look. "Emiko, Gai. You are both dismissed. Emiko, you'll meet with Kakashi tomorrow for final preparation before you leave." Like good soldiers of the Leaf, the shinobi nodded silently and left the room. When the door shut behind them, she released a sigh.

"Kakashi, do you remember the Akiyamas?"

"Of course," I replied. _I can even recall a small blonde girl running after me and Ryoto as we fled her annoying presence._ I settled back in my chair.

"Then you'll also remember that the Leaf Village owes a great debt to that family. Even more so now that more of them have lost their lives in duty on our command."

"The Third Hokage had plans to bring them back some years ago," she continued. "But when I took office I decided to extend their mission, adding additional responsibilities to the younger members of the family. About a year ago, I sent Emiko on a solo mission to the Land of Waves while I sent her brother, mother, and father to the Land of Earth." The Hokage sighed again, putting her head in her hands. "You see, Kakashi. I'm afraid that I am the reason Emiko has lost her family. And if I had another way to get the information we needed, you better believe I wouldn't be allowing her step foot outside this village right now. But she is the only one who knows how her family operated, their secrets; the only one who still has ties to their contacts..." she trailed.

"What sort of trouble am I about to walk into, Lady Tsunade?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I slumped further into my chair. Perhaps this would prove interesting after all.

She smiled in relief and handed me a scroll. "This is the last official report we received from the Akiyamas before they were slain. It contains the only information we have on their mission."

I stood, and with a bow I turned to leave. "Keep her safe, Kakashi—we owe them that much."

I stuffed the beat up orange book back into my pocket as I approached. I'd have to get the latest installment before I left on this mission. When I looked up, I stopped short—someone was already in my place at the base of the memorial, fingers tracing delicately over names. She was short, but here in this place she seemed even smaller. More fragile than her toned body would suggest. Her eyes snapped to me, and I spoke.

"I'm sorry, there's not usually any one here..."

"You have names on this rock too, Kakashi?" she asked, her voice sounding far away and her expression was blank.

"In that you are not alone, Emiko," I answered.

"Emi," she reminded me.

"Emi," I agreed. "I wont interrupt you—"

She stood as I spoke. "No, I was just leaving anyway. I'll see you tomorrow sometime then?"

"Yes," I answered. "How about we meet for lunch about noon."

"As long as its not Ichiraku, I'm there. That's the only place Naruto has let me go for lunch since I got here," her whine was only half hearted, matching the small grin she produced.

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds about right. Barbecue then?"

She answered with a nod and turned to leave.

I studied the place where her fingertips had been, and there were three fresh names engraved:

Ryoto Akiyama

Ikuyo Akiyama

Tarou Akiyama

But there were two names not far from those, also with the name of Akiyama. I guess hadn't paid much attention to them before: Kagome and Natsu. Of course everyone in the village knew their story, I just hadn't had reason to think of that family in such a long time.

Instead of speaking to Obito as I usually did, I pulled out the scroll and began to learn about what this mission may bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

"So," I said as I slipped pieces of pork onto the grill in front of us, enjoying the sizzle that came immediately after. "What was it like to be Naruto's sensei?"

He chuckled as he quickly scooped some food into his mouth. _With hands that fast I'm not sure I'll ever get a peek under that mask._

"Well, he is the number one knuckleheaded ninja," his eye crinkling in a smile again. "But he's also incredibly skilled," he allowed.

I nodded. "All three of your pupils it seems are quite powerful," I complimented. "What's your secret?"

"Ah, Miss Akiyama. If I told you, I could never reveal my techniques," he said smoothly.

"Ha, of course. I'd love to be a mentor for my own team one day," I said wistfully.

"Well, if you stick around the Leaf, I'm sure Tsunade will put you to work soon enough."

"I suppose. It might be a nice change of pace to stick around one place for a while…But we have a mission to complete first." My tone turned serious.

He nodded. "Yes. What I need to know, Emiko, is what ties your family had to the land of Earth."

I nodded. "Well, I'll give you the shortened version." I finished a bite of food before starting.

"We've been to the Land of Earth many times over the years, probably more than other places actually. When Ryoto and I were growing up, our parents always made sure to find a family with kids our age anytime we moved somewhere new. The Fukuda family quickly became our closest friends…"

XXXXXXX

The briefing I read had mentioned a Fukuda—Hideshi. _Eldest son of Haru and Chiho, twenty nine years old, jonin with elite earth style abilities, ally._ It appeared he had been assisting the Akiyamas on their final mission. From what I read, it sounded like he'd been a good source of information on the movements of the mysterious group of ninja the Akiyamas were investigating.

I watched Emi closely as she continued.

"Deshi and Hito—well Hideshi and Akihito—are twins, just a few years older than me. They got along so well with Ryoto, and they even managed to tolerate his little sister. Mother and Father were fast friends with Haru and Chiho, too. Our families just seemed to click. Of course, we made other friends in the area as the years passed, but the Fukudas were the closest thing to an extended family that we'd ever known.

"And then we grew up and they became our greatest allies of the Earth. I know that Ryoto was working closely with Deshi on this last mission," at the mention of his name, a slight blush came over her cheeks.

"Hmm," I answered as I chewed thoughtfully. "So, had you kept contact up with the Fukudas? Or just with your family recently?"

"Well…I haven't actually spoken with any of the Fukudas in some time," she said as she fidgeted with her chopsticks.

I raised my brow and she sighed. "I—well Hideshi—," she was flustered and took a deep breath. "We have a history, Hideshi and me. When it ended…it wasn't exactly amicable and I haven't spoken with him or his family since. That was about a year ago.."

"But the rest of your family kept ties with the Fukudas?"

"Yes. And when we received word of their mission in the Land of Earth just a few months later, they made plans to stay in the Fukuda's guest house upon arrival, per usual." She was mindlessly stirring her food with her chopsticks, no longer looking at me. _What aren't you telling me, Emiko?_

"So…when you say not amicable…" I trailed.

"Is that really relevant?" she questioned.

I tilted my head. "You tell me. According to that report, Hideshi was working with your family on this mission."

"Yes, as with most of my family's missions in that area," she answered. "What difference does that make?"

I shrugged. "Maybe none. But he may have been one of the last people to see them alive, and if I'm going to be interrogating this man I need to know what his relationship was with you and your family." She eyed me stubbornly and then she shook her head.

"I'd really rather not discuss it."

I could see the pain flash in her eyes just for an instant before she regained her composure. She met my gaze as I watched her finish her food.

"If it becomes pertinent, you'll get the details then," she sighed.

I just nodded. _For now I'll let it go_.

"We'll leave first thing day after tomorrow, sunrise," I said as I stood. I gave her a smile as I snatched the bill and said, "On me."

"Unnecessary, but thanks. Where are we meeting?" she said standing as well.

"Tsunade said you're staying in a room above the bookshop right? I'll just meet you there."

She nodded and I turned to pay the tab and leave. "Kakashi?" I heard from behind me.

I glanced back around to see her playful smirk. "Just how well did you know my brother, my family?"

I chuckled. "Well enough to get annoyed by his little sister's incessant prattling and her rubber ducky obsession."

She gasped and pointed a finger at my chest. "No one can ever know," she said with a wink. "I can't believe I don't remember you, Hatake."

"Me neither." _Because I have so many memories of you, blondie._

"Well, see you around!" she said with a pat on my shoulder. "And thanks again for lunch."

"My pleasure, Miss Akiyama," I said, watching her go.


	3. Chapter 3: Stop Me Natalia Kills

I exhaled as I flopped down on the bed. I'd spent most of the day replenishing supplies for my bag, but I did run into a few old friends. I saw Sakura while at the hospital and she invited me out tonight with a few of her girlfriends. Now as I lay here, I was debating on whether to flake or not. But...I could use a drink. And I'd have all day tomorrow to nurse my hangover since we didn't leave for the mission for another day...

I stretched once I got out of bed and stared at the large duffle that held everything I owned in this world. I'd been in Konoha for several days now but the bag sat packed as usual. Old habits I suppose.

I pulled out some clothes for tonight and got changed. After my hair had been artfully mussed, I shrugged and headed for the door.

The group erupted into cheers around the table as Naruto slammed down the now empty pitcher.

"Pay up, Kiba" he said with his hand out. Kiba grinned and shook his head as he handed over the bills.

I chuckled as I stood to go to the bar for another drink. I leaned my crossed arms on the bar top and waited to be served. It wasn't long before an apparently over-confident arm snaked around my waist. I snapped my head up to see none other than Genma Shiranui. I couldn't help but return his cheeky grin.

"Emiko Akiyama," he said. "It's been a while."

"Genma," I nodded.

"I was so sorry to hear about your family," he said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Look if you need anything while you're here, just let me know."

I put my arm around his waist and gave him a small squeeze.

"Well, I could use another drink," I said with a smirk.

"Ha, done." He flagged the bartender and gave our order.

He followed me back to our now overflowing table and we found that a few more shinobi had joined us while we'd been at the bar. Sakura, Hinata, Kurenei and Ino were rapt in conversation, while Naruto and Kiba were attempting to convince Tenzo, Asuma, and Kakashi to join in on another wager.

Genma and I squeezed in on one end next to Naruto, putting us across from the other jonin.

"Emi!" Naruto exclaimed as I sat down. "You'll do some sake with us right?"

"Hmm...only if Asuma does," I said catching his gaze as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Ha!" a smile spread across his face. "You're on Akiyama."

Naruto popped up to get the drinks as Genma slung an arm over my shoulder and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Ya know, we never did get a chance to finish what we started," he said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light jab with my elbow but I couldn't help but grin at the memory. He'd been my first kiss. And second. And third. And well...we'd had our fun, but that had been years ago. And shortly after, another man had stolen my heart.

"I'm just saying, offer still stands," he laughed.

"Oh and you think you're gonna get that lucky?" I copped back.

He shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. "A guy can dream."

I leaned into his ear, ran a finger up and down his chest, and whispered. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then..."

He arched a brow in surprise.

"As I assume you'll be dreaming of me," I finished as I took a drink. The three men before us burst into laughter at the look on Gemma's face.

Naruto sat down a tray of shots in front of us and began to pass them out. We clinked in cheers before downing them.

After a few more drinks and a lot more laughing, I was feeling delightfully intoxicated and enjoying the night. Our group had divided and mingled about the bar with other friends that had shown up and I found myself alone at the table. Having no intentions of being left with just my thoughts for company, I got up to use the restroom. There was a small line, so I rested against the wall of the hallway to wait. A lean silver-haired ninja stood across from me with a book in his hand.

"Emi," he nodded. "Having fun?"

"Apparently more than you," I said motioning to the book. He shrugged with a crinkled eye smile.

"Well you are on Genma's list after all." Again I rolled my eyes but a small heat rose in my cheeks.

"I'm just the one that got away, it's always driven him nuts," I said with a laugh. "So I think _you're_ actually having more fun. After all, Master Jiraiya does have a way with words..."

XXXXX

I pursed my lips in a smirk at her comment. "Miss Akiyama, I didn't expect you to be a fan," I said meeting her gaze.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Big fan," she said with a wink.

"In fact..." she closed the distance between us with a stride and rested her hand on the wall above my shoulder, her body leaning into mine. Every place our bodies connected was alight with a fire that was spreading quickly. She locked her eyes on me before peering down at the passage. "Just as I thought. One of my favorite scenes, Hatake."

Her eyes flashed back up to me and she licked her full lips.

"Funny, it's one of mine as well," I said in a low voice lowering the book to my side. My gaze began to drift down her form when a cough sounded and brought me back to reality.

"Excuse us," a young girl said as she and her friend squeezed past us, giggling as they went.

The bathroom was now free, but Emi didn't make a move. "Tell me something," she said.

"Hmm?"

Her fingers rose to trail over my mask and I felt my pulse quicken further. "What exactly are you hiding under here?"

I gave her a smile. "Miss Akiyama, if I told you it wouldn't be a very good secret now would it?"

She gave a small chuckle as she backed towards the open door. "Are you always so mysterious, Hatake?"

"It's part of my charm," I quipped. She hummed in answer and disappeared behind the door.

I licked my own lips then and shook my head before going back to the table. That girl could be a problem...


	4. Chapter 4: Arsonist's Lullaby Hozier

I took a deep breath as I studied myself in the bathroom mirror _._ My cheeks flushed as I remembered the way his eyes roamed over my body before we were interrupted. _Kakashi Hatake: Assassin. Copy Ninja. Partner-to-be on the most important mission of my life. Also incredibly tempting..._

Still buzzing from the drinks and the feel of his body against mine, I made my way back to the table and sat down. Kakashi was just standing up and saying his goodbyes. As he walked away I turned to Genma.

"I'm turning in for the night too. It was so good to see you, Genma." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aww, Emiko you can't leave too!" Naruto whined.

"We'll pick right back up when I get back from this mission, I promise." I winked.

I stood and waved to everyone else and made my exit. The cool night air sent a shiver down my spine as I headed towards my apartment.

The night was quiet and I was alone with my thoughts as I made my way through town. A night out had distracted me for a while, but now my mind was swimming with memories as I passed familiar restaurants and stores. Mom and Dad had been determined to make sure we knew Konoha and were part of the village even if we didn't live here. So when we made a rare stop home, they showed us _everything_.

Without meaning to, I found myself coming up on the shinobi memorial. I wiped at my eye as I approached and felt a wetness on my face; I had started crying and hadn't even realized. I sank to the ground at the foot of the rock and let the tears fall freely.

 _I have no one now._ I gasped at the realization and my body began to shake uncontrollably with my grief.

XXXXX

 _I hadn't really followed her,_ I told myself. _This was my usual haunt after all._ I was leaning on a tree with my arms crossed and I watched her posture change as she neared the memorial. When she fell to her knees and cry.

 _She was always a tough little thing when we were kids, I guess she still is. She's put on a brave face since she walked back into this village._

When her grief began to wrack through her body, I couldn't just watch anymore. When I got close, I put my hands on her shoulders and her streaked face snapped up at me in surprise.

"K-Kakashi?" she stammered as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I didn't know anyone was here—"

"You can't keep bottling this up. Just let it out," I said as I knelt in front of her so we were eye to eye.

She looked back at me hesitantly, tears still streaming silently. "I—I don't even really know you—"

"But I know your pain, Emi. And I know what it'll do to you if I you keep it inside."

She was quiet for a second, taking in my words. "I've lost every person I've ever loved…" I whispered. "You can't take this with you on our mission, Emi."

I watched as she set her jaw tight and her lips started to tremble. Sobs were wrenched from her as she crashed into my chest. I put one hand on her back and let her ride it out.

XXXXX

I cried until my body couldn't produce any more tears. I sobbed until my voice went hoarse. And still he stayed. He may have known me once…but now I was practically a stranger to him. He said he'd lost every person he'd ever loved…how was he still _alive?_ This pain—how can anyone bear this?

I finally looked up at him when my outburst subsided. I expected his expression to be full of pity, but I only found understanding.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't—" I started before he cut me off.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." His voice was strong and resolute. "Let's get you home."

He stood and put a gloved hand out to help me up. I took it and rose and he led the way to my apartment. We walked in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet of the night. We climbed the stairs at the bookstore and we paused at my door.

"I'm just…so… _mad_ , Kakashi. More than any other feeling." I confessed in a hushed voice.

He nodded. "Anger is a strong emotion, Emiko. Don't let it rule you for long. We'll find who did this."

"Thank you…for tonight. It wasn't fair to put that on you but… thank you." I said looking up at him from beneath my lashes.

"I told you—everything you're feeling, I've felt." He reached out a hand and softly tucked some of my loose blonde strands behind my ear.

"Get some rest," he sighed before turning to leave. "And maybe drink some water for that hangover," he chuckled over his shoulder.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did I begin to feel a dull ache begin behind my eyes. I groaned and unlocked the door. I took his advice and downed a glass of water, along with some ibuprofen, before I climbed into bed.

Staring up the ceiling, my thoughts swirled. But I felt a little lighter than I had before. And for that, I was grateful for Kakashi Hatake.

XXXXX

My dreams that night were different. Instead of Rin…my mind was full of _her_. The light floral scent of her hair. The feel of her curves on my body. Her voice. The soft features of her beautiful face—so fierce and yet so innocent all at the same time.

When I awoke, the guilt began to seep through me. I only had room for one woman in my dreams, and it certainly was not supposed to be little Emiko Akiyama…

I shook my head and ran a hand through my messy hair. _Maybe a shower would clear my thoughts_. I stretched and headed to the bathroom. As the steam began to plume around me, I let the warm jets of water cascade down my body until her scent no longer lingered there.


	5. Chapter 5: Ready?

It was still dark when I rolled out of bed. I'd spent the previous morning nursing my hangover and trying to convince myself that I hadn't been a complete fool in front of Kakashi. On a good day I was quite the persuasive girl, but not even I could erase the blush from my face. So I then spent the afternoon in a training field kicking my own ass to make up for it.

Now I was not only tired from lack of sleep but I was stiff from overdoing it _and_ I was pretty sure Kakashi Hatake has lost all respect for me. _Super_. I sighed and did a few long stretches. _Not that it matters. I'm not going on this mission for him, I'm going for them. Granted, things might go better if it wasn't awkward but…_ I growled aloud then and double checked my bag before getting changed.

I stood in front the mirror and studied myself. _At least I didn't look like the train wreck I felt._ There were traces of purple underneath my dark green eyes, but other than that no one would know.

I tied my hitae-ate loosely at my throat so it would meet the top of my high-necked tunic. Mom always said this color looked good on me, icy blue. I smiled at the memory and then chuckled at the next. Ryoto on the other hand never did like the neckline that came along with this top. It wasn't too revealing, it only showed a hint of my cleavage but he felt it was more suited for a Saturday night. He was always a little overprotective though.

I glanced at the clock— _I would've thought he'd be here by now._ I went to the door to take a look outside and ran smack into the man himself when I opened it.

"Ready to get going then I see?" he said with a hand on the back of his head.

I cleared my throat as I backed into my apartment to grab my bag from beside the door. "Yeah… yeah sorry about that," I said as I strapped it to my back.

"After you," he said holding out an arm. I quickly locked the door and started down the stairs.

XXXXX

The sun was setting now, and a cool breeze blew around us, hinting at the winter that wasn't so far away anymore. We'd travelled all day, mostly in silence, taking only one break. As soon as we'd stepped out of the Leaf, a determined look came over Emi's face and it hadn't faltered since.

"We'll start at the Fukuda's," I said as we sat down to eat by the small fire.

She nodded and studied the rice ball in her hands. "We're only about a day and a half away. They live pretty close to the border." She said but she still hadn't touched her food.

"Are you ready for all of this?" I asked. I wasn't about to forget the other night so quickly. It was like she hadn't even cried until then.

Her eyes flashed to me from underneath that halo of golden hair. "You don't have to worry, Hatake. I won't have another outburst. I...I should've been able to pull myself together that night. I'm sorry." She gave me a half smile. "I blame the sake."

"I'm not blaming you for grieving, Emiko. But we don't know what we're going to find when we get there."

"I have been on recon missions before, Kakashi," she snapped, attitude seeping into her voice.

"This is different, don't be a child."

Her gaze changed to a glare then with a furrowed brow but her voice was soft. "Is that the problem, Hatake? You just see me as the little girl you used to know?"

"No that's not…" I trailed.

"No you're right," she said before standing up.

"That can't be it," she continued as she stepped in front of me and knelt down until her face was only inches from mine.

"Because you definitely didn't look at me like a little girl the other night, did you?" she whispered.

Heat rose to my cheeks, and I was grateful as usual for the mask that hid it. I opened my mouth to speak but she lifted a finger to my lips to hush me.

"I have to find out who did this to my family. So let's pretend that you never questioned my ability to maintain my composure, and we'll get along just fine."

I titled my head. Did this woman simultaneously threaten and seduce me? When I didn't reply, she smiled and stood up.

"I'll take that as an agreement. Goodnight."

I watched as she unpacked her sleeping bag and crawled inside.

 _She may not be little anymore, but she's still a pain in my ass…_

XXXXX

I curled up in my sleeping bag with a smirk. _We don't know what we're going to find on this mission, about that much he was right. But to suggest I couldn't handle it after we've already left the village? After the Hokage herself made her decision clear? Tch, I feel no remorse for shutting the man up._

Just as I had closed my eyes, his smooth voice called "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Emiko. And if you do happen to cause any problems, I will happily haul your ass back to the village kicking and screaming."

"Not sure you could handle that job, Hatake," I jabbed.

His low chuckle was the only reply I got and it sent a delicious chill down my spine.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fukudas

We were approaching the border of the Land of Earth now. Thankfully, the tension had eased between me and Hatake after that first night on the road, and we'd slipped into a comfortable rhythm. We kept the conversation light and shared some memories of Ryoto, which I cherished.

"Hatake?" I called as he was a few paces ahead. He stopped and turned back.

"We're almost there. I'll lead the way from here."

He nodded and followed behind me as we turned sharply to the west. The Fukuda's home was nestled in a small valley that sat in the rough terrain. We followed the familiar path until their home was in sight. My stomach churned in nervousness, and I shook my head to keep the memory of my last visit here at bay.

I fidgeted with my fingers after I made a quick knock on the door. A short, friendly woman appeared soon after and pulled me into a warm embrace that nearly broke my resolve.

"Emiko, my dear," she said as she wiped tears from her face.

"Auntie Chiho," I replied, bowing my head. A man appeared in the doorway, putting his arm around Mrs. Fukuda, and I was relieved to see it was not Hideshi.

"We've been so worried about you, Emi," he said.

"Uncle Haru," I greeted him and then motioned to Hatake. "This is Kakashi Hatake from the Leaf Village."

They bowed their heads and he returned the gesture.

"Well, come in dear. I'm sure you have many questions for us," Chiho said as she ushered us both inside the home I always thought of as my own.

XXXXX

The couple doted on Emi for a few minutes and Mrs. Fukuda rushed to make us tea. They seemed genuinely pleased to see her and truly sorry for the pain she was feeling.

"And the boys?" Emi asked as she took the cup from Mrs. Fukuda.

"Well, you know them. They both moved to the Hidden Stone Village not long after we saw you last. Hito gets down here every now and then, we're actually expecting him later today but Deshi seems to be quite busy. We haven't seem him in some time now, but Hito says he's well."

I could see relief pour over Emi's face and she finally seemed to relax. She took a sip of tea and we were left in silence for a moment.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Mr. and Mrs. Fukuda—I'm sure you understand why we're here. What can you tell us about what happened to the Akiyamas?"

Chiho dipped her head and Haru's expression turned stony. He put a hand over his wife's and began to tell us.

"We'll tell you everything we know. But you'll want to speak with Hideshi—he was more involved in that mission. And he was the one…that found them."

I nodded and he continued.

"The Akiyamas were looking into the disappearances of several young women from multiple villages in the Land of Earth. They stopped here first but then travelled to the Hidden Stone which appeared to be the epicenter of those disappearances. That's when they touched base with Hideshi to gather further information. He said they seemed to be on to something but then they disappeared too. Hideshi went searching for them and by the time he found them…it was already too late. Apparently it was quite…violent."

Chiho choked back a sob and the room stilled with quiet. I looked to Emi, her face expressionless as she stared at a photo on the wall across from us. It was a group portrait, eight people in all—the Fukudas and their sons and the Akiyamas—and all were laughing and smiling. It looked fairly recent, in the last few years for sure, though Emi's hair was quite long and she lacked the fierce bob she wore now.

"These girls—what's the story on their disappearances?" I asked breaking the silence.

"All we heard was that they were young women, in their twenties. It was reported that they would just leave their homes one day and never return. Never a sign of forced entry or any kind of struggle."

"So they were runaways?" I questioned in confusion.

Mrs. Fukuda shook her head. "That's what most people thought at first. But it just continued. And then there were the marks…"

"Marks?" I asked

Haru nodded. "From what we've heard, all the girls had some kind of tattoo on their wrists—right before they disappeared. Between that, their age, and their appearances, well that's when Akiyamas arrived to investigate."

"So they all looked similar?"

He nodded again. "Yes. They were all small framed and blonde," he said as he shifted his gaze to Emiko as she snapped back to attention.

"Your parents wanted you no where near here for that reason. They asked the Hokage to send you on another mission," Mrs. Fukuda added.

"So these women, they all resembled Emiko?" I clarified.

They both nodded in answer.

"And you know nothing else of what happened in the Hidden Stone? You'd received no word from the Akiyamas after they left here?" I continued.

"Correct," Haru answered.

Again the room was quiet. Emiko had resumed her study of the photo, still no emotion on her usually expressive face. Mrs. Fukuda had busied herself in the kitchen while the rest of us remained at the table. I was mulling over the information. Some of it was in the report Lady Tsunade had given me, but nothing mentioned the girls matching Emi's description. _Hmm…_

"You two must be tired from your journey," Mrs. Fukuda said as she came back into the dining area. "Let me get you set up in the guest house for the night so you can get a good night's rest."

"That would be great, thank you," I said standing. Emi just nodded and followed us as Chiho led the way.

"There's fresh linens in the closet as usual, Emi dear. And if you need anything else just let us know. Dinner will be ready around 6," she said as we entered the small house that sat near the barn in the back field.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Fukuda," I said with a bow. She nodded and looked to Emi, who still stood silent. She hesitated for a moment and then left us.

"Emiko?" I asked quietly.

She turned to face me. "I think I'll have a shower," she said in a whisper as she went down the main hallway. I heard the door _click_ and the sound of running water soon after.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before taking a quick look around the house. I settled on a couch for the moment and rested my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: A Plan

I wrapped myself in a towel and checked my face in the fogged mirror. The water seemed to have washed away the numbness that had intruded upon my body. I felt better, a little more like myself again. _Thankfully. Because I'll be damned if I have another episode in front of Kakashi Hatake._ I let out a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. I spied him lying on the couch in the front room, so I slinked into the small bedroom to change.

Once I was dressed, I headed back into the front room.

"Shower's free," I said as I tapped Hatake's shoulder. A dark eye popped open and stared up at me.

"Is there any hot water left?" he asked as he stretched.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I said with a smile. "Now scoot, my turn for a nap."

He eyed me as he stood. "Towels are on the shelf in the bathroom," I said as I flopped onto the couch taking up his previous position and closing my eyes.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," said a familiar deep voice and dread fell over me as my eyes flashed open. My kunai was already at his neck before I realized it wasn't Hideshi, but Akihito.

"Feisty as ever I see," he said with a chuckle. I dropped my hand as my heart rate slowly normalized.

"You should know better than to do that by now, Hito," I chastised as I stretched up on my toes to give him a hug. They were identical twins, both with long jet black hair, strong jaws, and piercing blue eyes. Both are tall and lean, but only Hito has a small birthmark at the base of his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Emi," he said as he hugged me back.

I pulled away and met his eyes. "Thanks," I answered with a small smile.

"Mom's got dinner ready, let's go," he said as he headed towards the door.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kakashi said softly as he came up beside me.

"He just surprised me is all," I said waving it off.

XXXXX

Dinner had been delicious and filling, and the conversation around the table was lighter this time.

"Akihito, I'd like to ask you a few questions," I said to the man across from me.

"I figured you might," he said taking a drink. "Let's head to the guest house and I'll answer anything I can."

I thanked the Fukudas for dinner and followed Akihito outside, Emiko close behind us. Back inside, we sat in the front room on the couch and chair.

"What do you know, Hito?" Emi asked quietly.

He sighed as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Emi. As she scanned the note, her brow furrowed. She handed it to me when she had finished.

 _Emi,_

 _It's no longer my place to seek revenge for you. The man that killed your family lives in the first small village just to the south of the Hidden Stone. He goes by the name of Konton. He doesn't care to hide, you'll find him with ease._

 _Be safe, Deshi_

We both looked to Akihito as he spoke. "I found this in his apartment. The place had been cleaned out. It was just a few days after he'd found them…I haven't seen him since. I've no idea where he went."

Emi turned to me. "So we go to this village and find Konton."

I shook my head. "I think we need to find Hideshi first—we don't even know if this information is accurate."

"He wouldn't give me a name unless he knew for sure, Kakashi," she said, her voice straining to remain neutral.

"Then he can tell us himself how he knows," I said curtly. "We're going to the Hidden Stone first, we find Hideshi, and then see what he has to say."

"This place is on the way to the Hidden Stone, why don't we—" but I cut her off.

"No. We're not going in there with zero information, Emiko."

She huffed in frustration. "We don't even know where Hideshi is! But we know exactly—"

"We'll do as I said, Emi," I snapped. "I know you're anxious but we can't be rash."

She met my eyes with a glare and set her jaw. "We leave at first light then," she spat as she stood up.

"Goodnight, Hito. And thank you," she said before leaving down the hall towards the bedrooms.

I sighed and Akihito chuckled as he clapped a hand on my shoulder after he stood as well. "Better you than me, Hatake. Just…keep her safe," he said. I nodded before he headed out the front door.

The Fukudas had said it was about a three day journey to the Hidden Stone from here. _Maybe that'll be enough time for her to cool off._


	8. Chapter 8: Electric

The night was cooler now that we were farther north—it would be an early winter up here for sure. We'd been on the road for two days now and should be about a half a day from the village Hideshi mentioned. And I was about to make my move—without Hatake.

I waited until I was absolutely positive that he was asleep before I slid out of my sleeping bag and, taking a page from Naruto's book, I summoned a clone to take my place as I silently slipped away into the night.

I'd made it to the village with no sign of Hatake, my shadow clone was still in tact, and just as Hideshi had said, it didn't take long to find Konton. _So far, so good._

I was currently watching Konton's house, crouched and hidden in the stretch of timber that ran behind it. The old woman I'd met in the village said I'd be looking for a man with crimson hair, said you couldn't miss him. Several men had come in and out in the last hour, but none matching her description. I relaxed against a tree and continued my watch.

When the door opened again two men exited this time and I crept forward to get a better look. I inhaled sharply when deep red hair flashed into my view, my hand reflexively reaching for my fan that was kept in my back pocket.

Suddenly a tight grip encircled my wrist at the same instant lips were at my ear.

"Emiko, no" his sharp whisper blew against my earlobe. Damnit! _I hadn't even heard him approach!_

"Let me go, Kakashi" I snapped, pulling my wrist back as I spoke. He just gripped it even tighter, pulling it sharply up towards the high center of my spine. My head whipped back involuntarily from the pain, seeking relief from the pressure. His mismatched eyes flickered to mine for an instant, the bared sharingan a shocking red. His body was rigid behind mine, holding me locked in place, his breath hot on my cheek.

When he shifted his eyes back towards our target, I used my other hand to begin forming the hand signs I would need. Hopefully the Jonin could hide his pain as well as he hid his chakra presence, because this little jolt was sure to shake him up. I could feel the familiar crackle of the air around me, and I couldn't fight the smirk that formed on my lips. I looked back into his eyes, his brows raised in confusion just as I released—

A small cry escaped me before a strong hand clamped down over my mouth. The electricity rippled _through_ me this time, instead of _from_ me. Sparks flew through my vision and my veins. _But… I don't understand? …Were those birds chirping?_ And my world faded.

XXXXX

I watched as her eyes fluttered, lashes resting on her flushed cheeks. Though it pained me to do so, I had to keep her from attacking. This was bigger than her vengeance. Her body slumped and I quickly cradled her in my arms. I could sense that our suspect had left the area now, and I sighed in relief.

 _I knew this one would be trouble_ I thought, my eyes roaming over her form. With a will like hers, no doubting she was a Leaf shinobi no matter her absence from the village. But try as she might to restrain her emotions, she was still grieving. And grief often blocked logic. I would have to continue watching her closely.


	9. Chapter 9: Cold

As I heated the water over the fire, I heard a small moan beside me. I looked down and watched her begin to stir back to consciousness as the light snow flakes fell upon us. When she started to cough, I brought a canteen close to her mouth and helped her sit up. She took a deep drink, and her fingers brushed over her lips when she took the canteen away. I had stayed in my crouch while peering down at her, but suddenly I felt my legs slip away beneath me. I fell directly onto my ass with a huff while an invigorating giggle erupted from Emiko.

"That's for shocking me," she said with a smirk.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about that. But you left me with no choice, you know."

She met my stare with intensity, a blaze burning behind those deep green orbs. "I will kill him, Kakashi."

"Not on my watch, Emiko. At least…not yet."

"I'd heard you were good, but you were definitely sleeping when I left—how'd you find me so quickly?"

"I would tell you, but then how I would manage to find you when you sneak away again. Why do you think Tsunade sent me of all people?"

Her face and body relaxed and she gave me one of those heartwarming smiles of hers. "I couldn't say, Kakashi, it seems I don't know much about you. But whatever the reason, it's beginning to be a pain in my ass."

I answered her smile and returned to tend the fire, adding ingredients to the water for a soup. I could feel the chill creep in; it was getting colder with every minute. A biting breeze blew just then sending a shiver through me. Emiko scooted herself closer to the fire, shadows dancing across her features. Her expression was soft and thoughtful as she wrapped the thin blanket tighter around herself. Her arms were exposed at the shoulders; I had appreciated the high necked tunic and what it did for her curves, but it had its drawbacks.

"It's only going to get colder," I said softly.

"Hmm," she huffed. "I wish we would have made it to an inn today, I could use a hot soak right about now" I could see the goose bumps peppering her fair arms.

"Maybe if someone hadn't taken a detour, we would have," I said as I moved closer and put my free arm around her shoulders. I had to stop myself from flinching at her chill. _If she hadn't been unconscious for the last two hours, perhaps she would have been warmer,_ I chastised myself.

To my surprise, there was no protest from her. Instead she seemed to sink into my touch, resting her head on my chest as I stirred the meal in front of us. Her hair skimmed the fabric of my mask, and that sweet floral scent wafted to my sensitive nose. I found myself closing my eyes to revel in her aroma.

"Kakashi," she murmered a few minutes later.

"Hmm," I answered groggily.

"I think the soup is finished." I could feel her raise her head to look at me as I flashed my eyes open. The pot was just about to boil over into the flames, and I quickly removed it setting it on the ground next to me to cool.

We sat there for a minute, unmoving except for the rise and fall of our chests. After a while, she lifted her hands to the fire. I stood then, and filled our cups with the warm soup, the cold seeping back into me as soon as our bodies had parted. When I returned, I handed her a steaming cup of her own and she took it gratefully. I reassumed my previous position, arm around her shoulders as I sipped the broth that quickly brought heat back to my lips.

When we had finished, Emi took the cups and pot to the nearby stream to be cleaned. I went off and gathered some additional fire wood for the night while I took a quick sweep of the surrounding area. I returned to find Emi laying on her side near the fire where we had been sitting, her small bag now acting as a pillow. I could see her shivering from here, even inside the sleeping bag. I took a deep breath, and after finally deciding I had no other options, I lay the wood a few feet away and slid in behind her.

"Kakashi what are y—" she chattered.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my body. "Emiko, you'll freeze otherwise," I murmured into her ear.

"How chi—chivalrous," she managed. She gave in though, and pulled my arm tighter to her chest, wrapping her small hand in mine. She let out a contented sigh as her body's convulsing slowed. I closed my own eyes then and again breathed in her intoxicating smell as I lay still, welcoming the feel of her body melting into me. A heat came to life deep in my stomach that had nothing to do with the fire. And though I know I shouldn't have, I just let it burn.

That night I dreamt of three children: one silver haired and two blondes running in the training field—a familiar giggle echoing softly from the small girl as she persevered to catch up.

XXXXX

Warmth had spread throughout my body, but my bones ached from the convulsing that I hadn't been able to stop on my own. He was pressed behind me, his body molded to meet every one of my curves while his warm breath puffed softly against the back of my neck. It sent waves of tingles down my spine. I pictured his eyes as I lay there, his strong jawline, and the mystery of what lay beneath that mask. And though I had no memory of this man, a boy when I knew him, I couldn't help but feel a pull to him no matter how much I fought the urge. There was an inexplicable attraction.

Even when he stopped me earlier, I wasn't able to hold my anger with him. Of course, there probably just wasn't enough room left inside me for anger directed at anyone but the man who'd killed my family. I sighed.

My thoughts finally slowed and I allowed myself to doze off. I thought I felt a soft caress over my cheeks, but my eyes were too heavy to open and find out. Sleep overtook me.

I found that my face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck when I awoke and I could feel his hand lazily stroking my back. I took a deep breath, inhaling him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

I hummed in answer and began to stretch my legs, relishing the warm cocoon.

"We'll find an inn tonight, I don't think either one of us can handle another night in the cold," he said with a yawn.

I tilted my head up to look him in the face. "I mean it wasn't that bad, Hatake." His dark eye smoldered back at me before rolling.

And as much as I didn't want to, I unzipped the sleeping bag and sat up. "Okay, okay. A girl can take a hint," I breezed. I could hear his low chuckle behind me as I studied the sky, still dark to the west. "Thank you though."

"Well, I think I technically owed you one, so let's call it even," his voice still sleepy.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," I turned my glare on him as he dug in his bag. "I'll zap you back one day."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled as he held out his hand, offering a ration bar for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice Black Atlass

-MA-

I was staring blankly into my now empty glass of sake. The inn we had settled into when we'd arrived in the Hidden Stone just a few hours ago was conveniently right next to a bar. I motioned for the bartender to bring another round as I swayed in my chair to the song playing over the speakers.

The bar was crowded, a little noisy for my liking but it served its purpose. I just couldn't spend another night awake _thinking_. I'd been doing too much of that lately, and my partner on this mission seemed to give me even more to think about.

He's the same age as Ryoto, making him seven years older than me. But as with my brother, his intensity was matched by a surprisingly youthful demeanor. Or maybe it was just that damn mask. I shook my head with a grin. _Emiko Akiyama, it's always the dangerous ones for you, isn't it?_ I thanked the bartender as he left my drink and took the empty glass away. _Just how far did the Copy Ninja's abilities reach_? I wondered as I'd only seen a snippet since we met.

As if summoned, a tall figure appeared next to me, leaning on the bar with a whiskey glass in hand. "Come here often?" he asked with a crinkled eye.

I ignored him for the moment, reaching instead for my drink and gulping until it was empty. I turned to face him with a smile.

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm sure you've mistaken me for someone else." I gestured around the bustling bar at the other women.

His brow twitched in disinterest. "No, I don't believe I have." He took a quick swig from his glass.

"Like I said this morning, I get it," I said looking back down at my glass.

"Sometimes I forget you're so young," he said as he swiveled my chair around so I would be facing him again, his hands resting on both of my armrests, "and then you're always kind enough to remind me."

"Ha, don't act as if you're any better than I am. At least I'm not hiding an erotic novel in my bag," I crossed my arms and gave him a smartass look.

I could see his lips purse even under his mask. "Touché."

"Still," I sighed. "I'm not the little girl you used to know, Kakashi."

His gaze roamed over me appraisingly. "I'm well aware, Emiko."

I found my hand floating towards his mask, my finger just reaching the top of it when his hand covered mine, waking me from my sudden trance. I blushed and turned away taking my hand with me. "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a minute. "We're on a mission, Emiko," he finally said.

"Don't I know that?" I snapped. I flagged the bartender down again. _How ridiculous I was being, what was I even thinking?_ Too embarrassed to say anything, I took the glass when the bartender brought it and hopped off the stool angling to move to another spot.

"Emi." I found him directly in front me, blocking my way. "It's not that—"

I shook my head and held up a hand to stop him, "There's no need to explain, Hatake. Really. I'm just going to go and enjoy my drink…Over there." Without another word he let me pass, and when I sat in the empty booth I cradled my head in my hand losing myself in the woodgrain of the table.

Not long after, he slid into the seat across from me but I didn't look up.

"I'm just not sure it would be the best idea, don't you think?"

I sighed deeply. "That's the thing, Kakashi. I'm tired of thinking," I confessed. "All I do is think. And I don't want to tonight. So please, let me nurse my drink and my self respect and you can forget about all this come tomorrow."

I reached for my drink, but he took my hand before it touched the glass.

"Maybe we should call it a night."

I closed my eyes in frustration and he released his grip. I quickly downed the shot and stood to close my tab. I was ready to be alone and that clearly wouldn't be happening here.

"I've already taken care of the bill," he called as he followed behind me. I turned from the bar and stomped off towards the door instead. I heard it click shut behind him as he continued to shadow me across the street toward the front of the inn. When we reached my hallway, I grabbed some bills from my pocket and spun around pushing them into his chest.

"That should cover it. Goodnight." The bills fell to the ground as I turned to head towards my door. I had just unlocked the it when an arm wrapped around my waist, whirling me around.

My breath hitched as I looked into his eyes—he'd moved his headband. His toned body kept coming closer until he was pressed against me; my back thudded softly against the door. His left arm was leaning on the door above me, and he brought his right hand to my lips, his thumb brushing over them lightly.

"I tend to overthink as well, Emiko," he whispered, his touch running from my lips and then down my jaw line. "I could use a night of not thinking."

I turned the knob of the door and began to back inside, Kakashi following. He flipped the lock when the door shut, his eyes never leaving mine. I ran my hands up his chest, my fingers again finding their way to his mask.

"Let me see you," I begged. "Please." Again his hand covered mine, but this time he moved our hands together, pulling down the mask and slowly unveiling his face.

With each new inch of skin I saw, I felt the desire grow hotter inside of me. My fingers lingered at every feature and when I reached his lips, his eyes drifted closed. A strong nose, carved jaw, and mouthwatering lips… In retrospect the sake probably had something to do with my candidness, but the words flowed from mouth without thinking. "You don't have to hide from me, Kakashi."

His eyes flashed open, the intensity of his stare sending a shiver through my body. And then his face relaxed into a crooked grin. "We'll see." His words were tinged with uncertainty, but that smile tore at my heartstrings. I licked my lips in anticipation, pleading with my eyes for him to close the distance between our mouths. And with a low growl, he did.

He was feasting on my mouth, our tongues intertwined while our hands explored each other's bodies. I could taste the whiskey on that skilled tongue of his and paired with his own flavor, I was lost. I felt a small pinch at the nipple of my left breast and gasped in shock and delight. So enraptured in the heated kiss, I hadn't noticed the Jonin had removed my tunic exposing my bare chest. His thumb swirled around the now hardened bud and I groaned into his mouth. _This. This is what I needed._

I had stripped him of his vest, but his shirt remained. I slipped both of my hands under the bottom hem and roamed his skin. Taught and warm, I could feel the scars on his body that he'd earned in battle. I could now feel the wetness between my legs, and I squeezed my thighs together. When I reached his collar bone, I scratched slowly down his chest until I reached the top of his pants. He groaned deeply and broke our kiss, pulling his shirt over his head. We were both left panting, drinking in the sights before us.

In an instant he was on his knees in front of me and I watched him as he worked, easily sliding the pants down my legs until he was face to face with my panty covered apex. He gazed up at me and touched his lips to my clothed center.

"Your smell is intoxicating," he breathed into me, slipping a finger underneath the string at the top of my thigh. At an agonizingly slow pace, he slid the black panties down my legs as well, and I stepped out of the clothes. He was studying my lower lips carefully with a smirk.

"You're dripping, Emiko," he moaned. "And you're absolutely beautiful," this time his eyes met mine. Heat was rushing all over my body, and with his words I could indeed feel my arousal start trickle down my thighs. My hips had begun to gyrate out of their own free will and I had been tracing my fingers softly over my breasts. He gently blew onto my sex and I contracted at the sensation. As his tongue glided smoothly over my slit nearing my clitoris, I whimpered. And when he encircled it with his lips and began his torrent of sucking and licking, my knees shook.

In a smooth motion, his arms were cradling under my ass, hands gripping my hips roughly while keeping my legs spread for him to continue his plunder. He lifted me and I grabbed his shoulders, a second later we landed softly on the bed. He didn't break contact with my pussy for an instant. I found myself writhing from every flick of his wet muscle, and my moans were beyond my control now. One of his hands slithered up my abdomen, finding a pert nipple and squeezing it hard, I yelped. Now that his hands were providing the attention my breasts needed, I dug my fingers into his mess of silver hair, gripping and pulling as he furiously licked. I could feel his other hand moving towards my center, and he teased my every fold before reaching my entrance.

"Emi," he rasped. I darted my eyes down to his face, his chin glistening with my juices. He gave me a devilish smile before simultaneously inserting his finger and nibbling on my clit. My moan more resembled a scream, and my body stiffened. I was panting hard, and his finger was pumping in and out of me now as my eyes flickered open and shut. My insides convulsed, squeezing his finger tight.

"Yes, Emiko. Let it all go," his voice was sultry and rough. He latched his mouth back on and I could take no more.

"Ka—Kakashi!" I squealed as my climax came hard, every nerve in my body was electrified. Shutters ran through me, and he continued to lap at my pussy, taking in all of my orgasm. I was covered in a sheen of sweat and my chest was heaving, yet I wanted more. I wanted him inside of me.

He languidly climbed over me, bringing his still wet mouth to mine, letting me taste myself. I fought for his tongue and sucked lightly when I had secured it. He groaned again and wrapped his fingers in my hair pulling me harder to him. My hand made its way down his rippling abs, following the trail of rough hairs. _It seems as though someone had already lost his pants. Good._

My eyes widened when my fingers found their prize, wrapping around his thick, hot member. He was long, and incredibly hard, and if I didn't have his cock inside of me soon I was going to lose my fucking mind.

He thrust into my hand as I pumped him slowly, my own hips bucking in time. He broke our kiss and gave me a look that was utterly devastating. His face was gleaming with sweat, his hair ruffled from my groping, and the longing look in eyes was just too much.

"I need you inside," I sobbed, "please!" His hand replaced mine, taking over the pumping motion I had begun before slowly nearing my pulsating sex. He dragged the tip of his cock back and forth through my lips, coating himself again and again in my juices. My clit was throbbing, the need between my legs growing beyond anything I'd ever experienced.

"Please," I begged once more between my moans.

"So impatient," he sighed. "But I love watching your face as you wriggle in torture." He teased my opening and I raised my hips to meet him but he pulled his length back, and instead of meeting my need he was showering my chest with soft kisses. "Your frustration is even sexier now, while you're completely at my mercy," he murmured against my sensitive skin. "No matter how strong you are, right now, you're mine."

His words were sending tingles all over my skin, waves of heat radiating throughout me. My nipples were peaks and my pussy was still soaked, growing wetter by the second. My clit was throbbing and my walls were clenching. _God, I think this man could make me cum with just his words._

I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until he demanded I look at him. The second I did, he finally, mercifully, entered me and filled me completely. My eyes rolled back while I took him in, the room filled only by the sound of breathing, our intermingled moans, and the sound his cock being sucked inside with each of his thrusts. I was whole, I was white hot with pleasure. He filled me in a way no one ever had. His name was pouring from my lips over and over now, barely comprehensible as I neared my peak. I could feel him pulsing inside of me, cock throbbing each time my muscles clenched around him. He groaned my name and the length of his cock ground harder against that spot deep inside.

I unleashed a flood with a final yelp of his name, biting down on his neck to muffle my noise. His body pumped even faster then, grunting every time he plunged further into me until he had reached as far as he could go, unleashing a flood of his own deep inside of me. A warmth spread within me as he collapsed onto my chest.

His fingers played in my hair as we caught our breaths. I tried to speak, to say his name but my voice was so shaky that he chuckled. "Kakashi," I eventually managed. "I've never...That was..." But my words were useless.

"I know," he said grinning down at me as I blushed. "But truly... I haven't...it's never been like that with anyone before." he confessed. I placed my hand on his cheek and brought his face down to meet me in another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: Tangled

-MA-

My eyes were heavy with sleep, but I wasn't quite ready to tear them from her sweet face as she slumbered. I'd never been one to sleep over after an encounter, but leaving her for my own empty room was just not an option. Even while asleep, she was so expressive; her pouty mouth twitching in response to whatever was going on in that head of hers, occasionally releasing a soft murmur.

I was laying on my side admiring the woman curled in next to me. I had wanted a night free of thinking, but I couldn't help the thoughts that raced through me now. Recalling the way her body responded to my touch, the sound of my name spilling from her lips. I was enveloped in her scent now, and I never wanted to leave the comfort of her warmth. I shook my head. _And what was to come tomorrow? The day after? And this mission…it was too important to fail. There are protocols in place for a reason..._ I sighed and turned my gaze downward. This time I was met with eyes burning back at me, and all my worries faded.

She slowly lifted her hand to my cheek, exploring the skin I so often hide, a dreamy expression over her face. I hadn't even thought to put my mask back on—nor did I find the urge to do so now. _Hmm._ I watched her as she gazed up at me, allowing myself to feel every move she made. Her fingers left a tingling trail as she made her way from my cheek to the back of my neck, until she could wrap her fingers in my locks. A smirk graced her lips as she began to pull my face toward hers. I stopped just before our mouths met and stared deep into those eyes.

"Hi," she whispered, her breath hot on my mouth. My body began to burn with warmth as her hand trailed from my hair to my chest, tracing my skin while working her way farther south. He finger tips danced around the hem of the blanket that sat just above my hips.

"Yo," I answered in a low voice. Her features were both soft and fierce in the same instant. Bold, demanding eyes lined with feather-like lashes, beautiful cheekbones tinted with a warm blush. I snatched her wandering hand with my own and guided it underneath the blanket. Her eyes lit up and that sexy smile was back; that was apparently all the invitation she had needed. One minute her fingers were beneath mine, brushing against the short, rough hairs just above my erection, and the next she was straddling my now uncovered lap gripping me hard with one hand and pushing my chest down with the other. _She's faster than I realized._ Her eyes were darkened with desire, and as I took in the sight before me I grew harder still. Her breasts were eye level with me now. Pale, full, and silky soft I knew; her blush pink nipples were stiff buds now. I licked my lips and let out a satisfied groan as she slowly pumped me. Her own sex was just beyond mine, out of sight and out of reach at the moment.

She sat up straighter and shifted her weight, allowing her hand to become a light caress as it ambled across the ridges of my chest. When she found the center, her eyes closed and a focused look came upon her. I watched in curiosity as I began to feel her chakra focus into her fingertips. A growl escaped me when I felt the light _zaps_ begin to flow from her hand.

"I told you I'd get you back for that day, Kakashi," her sultry voice only swelled my hunger for her. But when I tried to sit up her volts jolted me again, lower this time and sending a wave of pleasure straight to my cock. She chuckled softly as I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Relax," I felt her breath on my cock and my eyes flashed open—her position had shifted again. Now her mouth was hovering just above my hardness, one hand squeezing me and the other raking down my thigh. Suddenly that sweet mouth engulfed me, tongue dancing around my tip as she slowly moistened me.

Her pace was excruciatingly slow but she was making my head spin. Her mouth worked back and forth in a rotating motion while her tongue stroked me, and she varied her pressure constantly keeping me guessing. _More._ _I need to hit the back of that throat,_ I thought. I lifted my hips to meet her, but she wouldn't allow me to go deeper. Instead she continued her leisurely assault.

I tried again to push myself farther inside, but this time her delicious lips left me entirely until I stopped moving. I could take this no longer, and once she had taken me again, I wrapped my hand around her hair and pushed her down onto me. "Yes," I hissed as her mouth and throat clenched deliciously around my length. She moaned then and sent an incredible sensation racing through my cock.

"Emiko," I growled as I leaned back and basked in the pleasure.

She made one more slow pass down and then up my shaft before she let me go, nipping at the inside of my thigh. I lifted my head and watched as she crept slowly over me, slinking like a cat until she was straddling me.

"Hatake," she panted. "If we keep this up—" her firm grip was around me again as she guided me to her entrance "I won't want to stop."

Her eyes closed and her lips fell into an "o" with a contented exhale as she took me inside, inch by inch until I could go no further.

I took her chin in one hand and brought her gaze back to me as my other hand locked around her firm ass. "Don't worry, Akiyama," I said as I lifted her. "I have no intentions of stopping," I continued as I pulled her back down onto me and thrusted up to meet her halfway. Our moans mingled as our bodies rocked together and for the second time that night I let myself sink into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

I nuzzled deeper into his chest as I opened my eyes, glancing upward. I found myself studying his face again—still unmasked and perfect. I couldn't help but blush when I stretched as my body was deliciously stiff from last night's activities.

Last night…I haven't given myself to anyone like that since Deshi. I recalled my candid words, the way I'd been so lost in his touch…and now we were supposed just to continue this mission? We'd said we wanted one night, but just remembering the way he said my name sent a wave of pleasure through me. I wanted more. I shook my head. _Kakashi Hatake? What had I been thinking?_

I slipped out of bed with plans to get dressed, but I soon discovered my clothes were strewn throughout the room. I started quickly scooping up clothing, trying to be as quiet as possible when I stubbed my toe on a small table. I cursed under my breath and heard a low chuckle behind me.

XXXXX

"I see we're back to overthinking again," I said as I watched her from the bed.

I could see she was flustered as she quickly pulled on her tunic. "Well, the night's over, right?" she said quietly as she headed toward the bathroom. I reached out and grabbed her arm before she could pass.

"Emi—" as I said her name those eyes of hers flashed to mine, her cheeks were flushed. "I told you last night—,"

Her cheeks reddened further before she cut me off. "We said a lot of things last night, Kakashi. I'm not one to assume."

I tugged at her arm until she sat next to me on the side of the bed. She was facing away from me, my body angled around her. I was propped up on one arm while I laid my free hand on her thigh, looking up at her. "I meant what I said."

She turned her head to look down at me then, a small smirk at the corner of her lips. "We'll see," she said echoing my words and my uncertainty from last night.

XXXXX

I was heading back to the inn after a long afternoon of running around the village. Hatake and I had split up, checking out the contacts Hito had given us before we left the Fukuda's. The addresses for all of my targets had been dead ends—either the place was empty or a new family had already moved in. _Hopefully Kakashi was having better luck._

I was passing through a busy street when I overheard a conversation between a group of older women.

"Did you hear! One of the elders' granddaughters went missing today!" one said.

Three of the other women gasped while another shook her head and said, "Poor girl."

I couldn't pass up the chance to ask about the case my family had been working on, so I made my way over to them.

"Good evening, ladies," I smiled. "I couldn't help but overhear about the missing girl—"

They were looking at me with wide eyes. "You dear, you shouldn't be out so late," one woman said with worry in her voice.

"She looks just like the others…" another said.

"Late?" I asked. The sun was just nearing the horizon and dusk was setting in, but it was by no means late.

They nodded. "All of the girls have been marked and gone missing at night. You really should head home, dear," the same woman urged.

"Could you tell me—do you know this girl well? The elder's granddaughter?" I inquired.

All but one shook their head. The other spoke up. "I'm a friend of that family, yes."

"Do you…do you know where she hangs around? Was she known to go many places at night? Could you tell me of any of her friends?"

"Well, no I'm not sure."

My face fell.

"But," she continued. "My grandson knows her quite well—maybe he could tell you more."

 _Yes!_ My smile returned. "Great! Where can I find him?" I asked excitedly.

XXXXX

I was lounging on my bed reading a particularly steamy scene when I heard a knock at the door.

"Any luck?" Emi asked when I let her inside.

"Afraid not," I answered. "All the addresses were vacant."

She plopped down where I had just been laying while I leaned against the wall facing the bed. "Mine too," she sighed.

"Tomorrow we'll scope for anyone who may have known these guys," I said as I watched her stretch her arms above her head. Her back was arched and her tunic was straining as she pushed her chest out. _Fuck._

She raised a brow and a playful smile spread across her lips. "I thought you said you didn't have any luck?"

I cocked my head in confusion when I came out of my trance. Her eyes motioned to the book that was still had in my hand and my face suddenly warmed. I cleared my throat. "Ah, well…"

She let out a laugh and flashed me that half-smile I've grown so fond of.

"Well, my afternoon wasn't totally useless. I think I might have a lead on those missing girls."

"But that's really not why we're here, Emi," I reminded her.

She crossed her arms. "This was the last mission they were working on, Kakashi. Don't you think it may have had something to do with their deaths?"

I shrugged in response. "It's not the priority."

She exhaled and stood then staring me down. "It won't hurt to look into this, too."

When I didn't respond she continued. "I'm doing it with or without you, Hatake." She patted me on the shoulder as she made her way to the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Breathe Pearl Jam

"Mmm." I couldn't suppress the moan from my lips as I sunk down into the steamy water of the bathhouse. I rested my neck on the ledge and stared up at the starry sky, letting myself get lost in my thoughts for a while. It was a quiet night, and I had the bath all to myself.

 _I was curious to see what information I could get from that woman's grandson. And we needed to get back to the smaller village to investigate Konton further. If we couldn't find…him…we were just going to have to go back blind. Surely even Hatake would agree with me on that._

I felt a small curve in my lips at the thought of the formidable shinobi. _This afternoon had just been so easy with him. He was as charming and mysterious as ever. I was afraid things might be different after we'd…but it was good. I was, however, hoping that we'd released the sexual tension the other night… But I was getting a feeling that that wasn't going to go away._

I sighed and closed my eyes. _I thought about what he'd said to me—"_ _I have no intentions of stopping." But I guess that's what I was afraid of—him not wanting to stop. Because I hadn't meant that I wouldn't just want to stop having sex. I meant—that I wouldn't want to stop_ him _; I wouldn't be able to quit_ him. _And if all he wanted was sex? Well, I don't think that would be enough for me._

 _Was I even ready for something? Hideshi had left me…shattered. There are still nights I wake up in a cold sweat, reliving the nightmare of that night…_

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a familiar masked face.

"Maybe you should take a little break from _Make Out Paradise_ , Hatake," I said as I saw his dark eye flicker to my breasts that were just under the surface of the water.

In a flash, he was in the water next to me and I straightened up to meet his gaze.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked in a low voice. His shoulder was up against mine. The feel of his skin as it slid against mine sending sparks through me.  
"Because you've clearly become a pervert," I snipped with a faux-judgmental eyebrow arch. He answered me with his closed-eye grin and a sexy chuckle as he leaned back against the wall.

XXXXX

"Miss Akiyama, I think you like me that way," I quipped back at her. That laugh of hers rang out again and I couldn't help but grin and join her.

 _She does that to me, makes me laugh. She's like a combination of Obito and…Rin. Silly and serious. I just feel…drawn to her. Hmm._

She let out a deep breath. "Who would've thought," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"That one day I'd be in a bath with my older brother's friend? Life is weird."

"Indeed." _Who would've thought I'd be…feeling like this for my old friend's annoying little sister?_ Heat rose to my cheeks. She couldn't see it but I tugged my mask up higher anyway.

We soaked in silence for a few minutes. Emi let out a yawn and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, Hatake. You know all about my rubber ducky obsession," she smirked. "Tell me about you."

XXXXX

When we'd grown tired of the bath, we came back to his room and kept talking. About nothing, everything. I was tracing the scars on his chest with my fingers while we lay in his bed, tangled under the covers. He was so warm. He'd lost his mask at the door and I hadn't been able to pull my attention from his face for long.

When my eyes started to grow heavy, he pulled me close and touched his lips to my forehead. I slipped into the sweetest sleep…


	14. Chapter 14: The Night We Met Lord Huron

_A scream. My chidori._ _Deep green eyes spilling tears._ I jolted awake, finding myself in an empty bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was a dream I'd had a thousand times…but this was different; it wasn't Rin but Emiko that died by my hands. And I wasn't sure what that meant…

The bathroom door opened and the blonde kunoichi came to join me on the bed.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat down next to me. She pulled her knees to her chest and tilted her head to study my face.

"Hmm?"

"You just look…" she trailed.

I gave her a wink. "I'm fine," I said.

I'd spent the day following up on my contacts from yesterday, trying to see if I could find anyone that had any information on them. Everyone I'd spoken with had seemed a little too tight lipped for my liking. If Emi wasn't able to get any leads, we were going to have to go check out this Konton whether I liked it or not. I was staring at the bowl of food in front of me, not feeling especially hungry. My mind had been restless all day.

 _Rin…I never thought anyone would come into my life that could rival my memory of her. No one had ever even come close. Of course that's because I'd never_ let _any one get close… not until Emi._ I sighed. It was all beginning to give me a headache. _I think we're spending too much time together, damn you Tsunade. Last night we didn't even…we just talked. I had hoped that after we'd gotten it out of our system that night, she wouldn't be on my mind so much. But I just feel so...at ease when I'm with her._

 _With Rin…we never got any time… But it's not as if I deserve another chance…_

 _I need you today, Obito. Minato sensei. Father. All these years and I still don't know how to live without them._

After I finished eating, I took a stroll down the road, trying to clear my head. It was chilly today, it feels like the winter is settling in on us now. I was passing by an alley when I heard my name.

"Kakashi!"

I turned around and saw Emi, her face looked pained and my body stiffened in worry. She was cradling something in her arms and a streak of blood was dripping down her pants.

"I—I didn't know what to do with him," she cried as I closed the distance between us. "He's hurt…and—" The puppy in her arms gave a yelp when she moved to show him to me. I exhaled in relief and my body relaxed, _at least this is something I can actually fix._

"Let's get back to the inn," I said as I guided her in that direction. She nodded, the panic in her eyes starting to ease.

XXXXX

I gently laid the dog down on the towel Kakashi had placed on the bed. The pup's honey brown eyes never left me for an instant. _I didn't have any idea how to help this dog, but when I saw him lying there…I just knew I couldn't leave him. My father would be scolding me right about now_. _I know we're on a mission but… Kakashi doesn't seem to mind._

He did a quick summoning jutsu and a small pug appeared before us. "I didn't know your summons were dogs," I said in surprise.

He shrugged. "You never asked. But this little guy is in luck," he said as he turned to the new dog.

"Pakkun, we need some supplies." He moved closer to the injured pup and gently inspected his leg. "Looks like a broken leg, but he's also got a deep laceration here as well."

"On it, Kakashi," Pakkun said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared moments later and the two set to work on the pup. I sat on the bed behind the little guy and rubbed his ears, cooing softly when he cried.

An hour later, the pup was bandaged and curled into my lap as I stroked his short sandy fur.

"It's kind of funny," I started. Kakashi brought his attention up from his book. "Ryoto and I always wanted a dog, but we moved around so much our parents never let us have one. And now this little guy shows up and…I really don't know why I even brought him back with me. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"It's no trouble, really I'm glad we could help him. Besides, he seems to have taken a liking to you. You know if you want, we can send him on with Pakkun later, just until we get back to Konoha. Maybe the pack can train him to be your ninken," he said with a crooked grin, sending a flutter through my chest. _Will I ever grow tired of that devilishly handsome face of his?_

"Never would have pegged you for a dog guy, Hatake," I answered with a smile of my own.

XXXXX

I should leave or at least move over to the chair. But I can't seem to find the will to move her head from my shoulder. She was in my room after all. We'd been going over what we'd found out about our contacts that day, which turned out to be nothing, when she dozed off.

The puppy—Yuuta she called him—was curled in a ball at the base of her neck, squeezed into the space between our bodies. He was letting out the tiniest little snores.

 _When I saw her carrying that pup… She acts tough, but she's got the biggest heart. And the sweetest goddamn lips…_

She stirred awake after a few minutes and yawned. Yuuta nuzzled into her neck further.

"Here little guy," she said as she gingerly lifted and cradled him in her arms. "Sorry, Hatake. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Her cheeks were tinged a light pink and her hair was mussed when she sat up. "We'll head to my room and let you be," she said as she made to stand.

"Emi," I said sitting up.

She turned her head to face me, but I didn't have words. With one hand I pulled her face to mine and gently pressed my lips to hers. Her fingers trailed softly down my bare cheek as she returned my kiss, her touch raising the hairs on the back of my neck. Our lips parted, but neither of us pulled away; I was lost in the depths of her eyes.

Her lips curved into a sweet smile. "You know…you're not what expected, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

XXXXX

He gave me a smirk in response. "Well, you're exactly what I expected, little Emiko Akiyama."

"And what's that?" I feigned offense.

"Trouble," he grumbled.

I let out a laugh and punched his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15: Slipping

I woke up to a kiss… A sloppy, wet, adorable kiss. Yuuta seemed to be feeling much better this morning. He'd stayed in a ball at my neck all night and now he had his paws on either side of my face while his tail whipped furiously.

"Hey, Yuu," I cooed giving him a rub on the top of his head. He nuzzled into the crook under my chin and I chuckled.

"Someone's feeling better," Kakashi yawned as he came inside the room. He was already dressed for the day, mask and all.

"Yeah, he seems to be. Are you sure we can send him Pakkun—he'll be okay?" I asked as I sat up, placing Yuuta in my lap. He stared up at me with a lopsided grin, his tongue poking out on one side, tail still wagging.

"The pack will take care of him, you've got nothing to worry about. And we can summon them any time," he reassured me as he took a seat on the side of the bed.

I felt terribly guilty. I feel responsible for him. But I can't very well take care of him and investigate the death of my parents at the same time. Little Yuu had wormed his way into my heart already, but I couldn't keep getting distracted.

Sensing my hesitation, Kakashi adds, "You've already saved his life, Emi. That's more than a lot of people would have done… And he's totally in love with you—he'll be fine."

I sighed and nodded, he was right. He performed the summons and Pakkun appeared.

"Kakashi, so early?" he grunted as he stared at us.

"Sorry. Look—" he started glancing at Yuuta.

Pakkun followed his stare and sighed. "I'm babysitting aren't I? Well, I'm sure the other pups will be excited."

"Thanks, Pakkun."

I gave Yuuta a peck on his little nose and he licked mine in return. "Be good, Yuuta," I said handing him over to the pug. "Thank you, Pakkun," I said as I sat Yuu on his back. The pug nodded and they were gone.

"You said you didn't make it to all your contacts yesterday, right?" Kakashi asked as I got out of bed to grab my change of clothes.

"Right, there's two left to check out but…Kakashi, if we don't get any leads today, I really want to look into the missing girls. That old woman the other night—"

"Emi, you're literally the profile for these missing girls."  
"Yes, but she said her grandson would meet me in public. Before it gets dark. Lots of witnesses." I said emphasizing each point. He still didn't look convinced and I stomped into the bathroom.

 _Of course. Well, it's not like I need an escort. Or his permission. I'll just have to…slip away. Somehow. Sigh._

"When?" he called after a minute.

"Tomorrow," I lied, thankful to be out of his sight.

"I'm coming with you," he said from the doorway giving me a start.

XXXXX

Her toothbrush was sticking out of her mouth, a little bit of foam was dripping down her chin, and her eyes were wide. _A certain scene from one of Jiraiya's books came to mind…Goddamnit, no Hatake. Focus._

She held up a thumb and then shooed me out the door. I complied and took a seat in the chair outside until she was ready thinking of literally anything else.

"These guys didn't just vanish into thin air," she snapped in frustration as we headed back to the inn.

I nodded. "There's something else going on here."

All we learned today was that apparently no one knows anything about Hideshi Fukuda or any of his friends. She wasn't the only one frustrated, I really didn't like the idea of taking Emi back to that village to confront Konton.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Emi was lost in thought and I didn't interrupt her. Soon we were standing outside of the door to her room.

"I'm gonna grab a few things and then go find something I can pulverize," she said with a forced smile.

"I can come with you—"

"Actually, I'd like to go on my own…if you don't mind."

 _Ah._

"Of course," I said quickly. "I'll see you later then." I gave her a smile and a wave and made my way to my room.

XXXXX

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. _I didn't like dismissing him like that, but if I brought him to meet this guy he'd probably just clam up like the rest of the people we've talked to in this village. I cannot hit another dead end. Besides, Grandma Matchmaker not-so-subtly let it slip that this Ichigo was single. And quote "quite the looker, wink wink" end quote. Well, never send a man to do a kunoichi's job, right?_


	16. Chapter 16: Moonrise Wildwood

I stepped into the already bustling bar and glanced around, looking for an open seat. I shrugged out of my coat as I made my way to an empty table in the far corner, asking the bartender for a sake as I passed.

I'd just taken a sip of my drink when someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Care if I join you?" the Stone shinobi asked with a grin. He looked about my age, messy brown hair, handsome face.

"And you are?" I gave him an arched brow.

"Your date—Ichigo Hayashi," he said confidently as he slid into the seat across from me.

I shook my head and gave him a smirk. "I'm Emi."

"So Emi, what brings you to our village?"

XXXXX

I was headed to grab some food and passed by Emi's door. My knuckles had almost reached the hard wood when I stopped myself, remembering the look she'd given me earlier. _Maybe… I should just stick to my usual dinner-for-one tonight._ I let my hand fall and continued down the hallway.

When I stepped back into the cool night I was instantly grateful for the warm miso I'd just enjoyed. I was strolling down the quiet street back towards the inn when I heard a familiar giggle ring through the night.I couldn't help but smile as my eyes darted in that direction. When I spotted her, Emi was just stepping out of a bar followed by a man—no, a shinobi.

He quickly took her by the hand and drew her towards himself as they stood in the street. A breeze blew by then and the hem of her long coat billowed in the night as she put a hand to his chest, saying something too quiet for me to hear. But by then, I no longer had the desire to listen to the voice that so recently began to haunt my dreams. An unfamiliar and unfriendly heat roiled deep in my chest. I turned away.

XXXXX

"Touch me again and I'll slice that cocky grin right off your face," I said quietly with a pleasant smile, pressing the tip of kunai I'd hidden under my hand into his chest. I'd tolerated his advances until I'd secured the information I needed, but now, I'm fresh out of patience.

He chuckled. His smirk didn't fade but he did free my hand and step back. "My my, I've heard that Leaf Kunoichi have attitudes, but I'd hoped it was just rumor. How disappointing." He pursed his lips then. "Well I guess at least one of us got what they came for. Run along now, _blondie_. I'd hate to see your pretty face show up on a missing poster."

My eyes narrowed as he blew me a kiss before turning to leave. When I was finally alone, I exhaled and unclenched the fist at my side, stretching my fingers. I pulled my jacket tighter around my neck as the chill set in around me and set off towards the inn. _I was ready to see Kakashi. Er…to fill him in, that is, so we can go scope out the warehouses Ichigo had told me about._ I shook my head. _Okay…Maybe I was also just ready to see him._

XXXXX

I let out a sigh when I heard the soft knock on the door. I sauntered over and cracked it open. She was looking up at me with that damn smile and those eyes.

"Hey there, Hatake," she clucked.


	17. Chapter 17: Power Over Me Dermot Kennedy

-MA-

I just nodded and she tilted her head in response.

"Caaaaan I come in?" she drawled when I said nothing.

"What's up?" I said as I leaned against the door frame, blocking her entrance.

She flinched at my curtness. "I just…wanted to talk."

"Hmm. I thought you'd be all talked out this evening."

"Okay, what's the problem?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No problem." I shook my head.

She barked a laugh before her face turned neutral. "You know what? Nevermind. Goodnight, Kakashi."

She turned to leave but I caught her arm. Her face snapped back around, brows raised in question.

I sighed and opened the door wider, letting her inside. She walked in and I closed the door behind us as I leaned against it. She turned around and it was as if I could see the light bulb going off in her head.

"You followed me," she accused. Her words sending that burning sensation bubbling up in my chest again.

"If I didn't know any better, Hatake, I'd say you were…jealous," she mused.

"I—" _but that was it, wasn't it?_

She grinned and shook her head. "The guy I was with—that was that old woman's grandson. I just thought I'd have better luck if I went by myself," she explained.

"And did you? Get lucky?" I scoffed. The monster dwelling deep inside of me rearing his head.

"Is that what you think of me, Kakashi?" she hissed. "That I just open my legs for any man that crosses my path?"

Shame flooded me as the words left her. "No, I—"

"Because this" she motioned to the two of us, "actually meant something to me, Hatake. You—" her voice was pained as her head fell. I could see her fists balled at her side, shaking.

" _Goddamnit_ , Emi. I didn't mean—I just—I don't know what you're doing to me!" I slammed my fist into the door behind me, cracking the wood. Her eyes shot up at me then.

She stood there, glaring, chest heaving. We were frozen for a minute, just staring each other down.

I don't know who moved first but suddenly our bodies were crashing together. Our arms wrapped around each other as our lips fought for power. I backed her into the wall, reaching under her thighs and pulling her legs up. She quickly secured them around my waist as my hands began to roam her body and her fingers tangled in my hair.

My lips left hers and travelled down her jawline. She turned her head giving me full access to her neck. I nipped and licked as I went, and when her moan told me I'd reached the right spot, I began to suck and rub with my tongue. Her hips bucked into me then, her warmth rubbing against my cock causing me to groan as I ravaged her sensitive skin. I've never been a fan of hickeys but right now I wanted nothing more than to leave my mark on this woman. _My woman._

"Kakashiiii," she whined as she fisted the collar of my flak jacket.

I gave one last nibble on her neck before pulling back and admiring my work. Her eyes were glazed with lust, her hair tousled, and she was biting her bottom lip in a way that screamed 'fuck me now.'

 _Damn._ I leaned back so she could put her feet on the ground again. Emi helped me slip off my jacket and I pulled my shirt over my head while she did the same.

I yanked her pants and panties down as I fell to my knees. I quickly threw one of her legs over my shoulder before I ran my tongue up her thigh. Her scent was so close now my mouth began to water. I couldn't fight the smirk away from my lips when I felt her legs shaking already. _Mine._

"Pleeeease," she whispered looking down at me. I met her gaze and she watched as my mouth inched forward before finally engulfing her clit. Her eyes rolled, her head fell back against the wall, and her mouth fell open with a gasp. I lapped at her sex, nipping and sucking until she was a wet mess on the verge of climax.

"Ahhh…oh K—Kahhh!" she sobbed as I delved two fingers into her depths. I began to pump and suck until her walls convulsed and she crumbled around me.

I kissed my way up her body as I stood, keeping her ankle in place over my shoulder until she was stretched onto her toes while I loomed over her. I quickly dropped my pants enough to free my erection and her fingers dug into my ass, pulling me closer to her.

I let my length graze her slit, back and forth, without entering as I took her mouth in mine letting her taste the sweetness of herself. When she could take it no longer she broke our kiss, panting my name, her eyes pleading.

I entered her quickly, roughly and she pulled my face closer until she could rest her forehead on my own. And from there I watched her squirm, her lips twitching in pleasure as I drove in and out of her, deeper and harder. She was moaning with every move I made.

"You're mine," I growled. " _Mine._ "

"Yes, ahhhh… I'm yours, Kakashi. All yours! Fuck," she groaned as I picked up the pace.

"That's it, Emi. Say my name," I ordered. We were breathing heavy now, but I could still hear the sound of our flesh meeting. I pinched one of her nipples and her eyes widened. She freed the leg above my shoulder and it quickly joined the other, wrapping tightly around my waist, pulling me deeper inside.

"Ha ahhh," she yipped at the new angle. "Kakashi! Kakashi!"

I could feel her squeezing tighter around me and I started to feel spasms run through my cock. We were both on the edge.

"Emi, ahh," I moaned.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna—"

"Yes Emi, cum with me—"

I grunted with each thrust until she let out a scream, clenching me like a vice. I groaned her name as I spilled inside of her. I collapsed into her breasts as we both panted, out of breath.

"Fuck," she breathed before she planted a soft kiss on my shoulder.

 _Emiko…I think…I think I'm falling in love with you._


	18. Chapter 18: A Message

" _Sir, Ichigo has requested an audience," my subordinate informed me as I sank back into the rich leather of my couch. I sighed, not wanting my evening to be disturbed. "He claims it can't wait, sir," he added apprehensively._

" _Very well," I said with annoyance and a wave of my hand. He opens the double doors and light seeps into dark room as Ichigo enters. He's provided me with some valuable product, though none have suited me personally. Of course, not just any would as I will not be sated by a mere look alike._

" _Good evening, sir Konton," he said as he bowed before me._

" _And to what do I owe this interruption, Ichigo?"_

" _My apologies, sir, but…I've found her," he said quickly._

" _You've found whom?"_

"Her _sir. Emiko Akiyama. She's here." My lips twitched upwards in a grin. I sat forward and secured my long black hair into a tie, keeping my face in the shadows._

" _Do tell, Ichigo."_

 _Emiko had finally made her way to me. It wouldn't be long before she walked right into my trap. And soon she would be_ mine _._

* * *

"Morning," he murmured into my hair as his breath sent tingles down my neck. I purred into his chest as he pulled me closer into his body. I turned my face to his and studied his content expression. The warm sunlight pouring in through the blinds gave the room a dream-like glow.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a staring problem?" he said with a half-smile after a minute.

"I'm simply enjoying the view while I've got it, Hatake." I quipped back.

He chuckled. "Well, this view's yours as long as you want it."

I could feel the pink rising to my cheeks. "And…what if I always want it?" I whispered.

He put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me gingerly until I was almost at his lips. "Emi. When are you going to learn that I mean everything I say?"

And I melted into his kiss.

XXXXX

"I still think it's better if I go in by myself," I said giving her a sideways glance as we made our way up the road. She rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance," she said with a grin, but I didn't miss the glint of seriousness in her green eyes.

I gave a resigned sigh. _So damn stubborn_. "Fine. But we're not splitting up."

When we entered the building we were immediately shrouded in darkness. The few windows the warehouse actually had had been blacked out, save a few broken ones here and there that provided dim hints of light. But it was just enough to illuminate the graffiti that covered the walls of the hallway we were walking through.

Ichigo reported these warehouses are popular party spots for some of the younger villagers and shinobi and where the most recent missing girl could often be found on a late night. He'd told Emi that the graffiti would lead the way, so we were scouring for the symbol—an eight pointed compass of sorts. We were supposed to follow the red arrows.

Emi spotted the first symbol and motioned me to follow. The arrows led us further into the interior of the building, each symbol getting larger as we went. Finally, we came to a door with an entirely red symbol emblazoned on it.

I went in first, Emi following close behind. We stood in the doorway, glancing around the expansive room. The walls were doused in that same deep crimson paint that had led us here. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, black couches and chairs lined the walls defining the obvious dance floor in the center. At the back was the bar, that wall nothing but mirrors reflecting the entire room. But there was black paint dripping down the mirror.

"There will be no end for us. Konton," I read the message in front of us. As I got closer, I could see that the paint was still wet. "This isn't even dr—" I stopped as I turned around to see Emi. Silent tears were falling down her face, all color had drained from her, and she was visibly shaking as she backed towards the door we'd entered.

"Emi!" I rushed to her, but she threw her hands up in defense.

"I'm f-fine," she stammered through shaky breaths. "Just…get me out of here," she whispered.

XXXXX

 _What does Hideshi have to do with this? Those were his words. His last words to me actually. My family…did they find out? What does this mean…_

"Emi!" Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders both halting me and breaking me from my thoughts. I blinked up at his charcoal eye.

"I…I think I have to tell you about Hideshi now," I said in defeat.

He cocked his head at me in confusion. "I told you before, if it became important, that I'd tell you what happened. And…that message? Was for me."


	19. Chapter 19: Tourner Dans Le Vide Indila

"I've…never told anyone what happened," she said quietly as she sat down on the bed.

She looked visibly shaken, knotting her fingers together in her lap. Her posture was stiff, her animated face devoid of expression, of color. Worry oozed through my system. _She looks…petrified._ She was distant on the walk back to the inn, sauntering behind me the whole way, refusing to speak or even look at me. I wasn't sure what to do now—I wanted to hold her, comfort her in some way but…she'd flinched at my touch earlier. I sunk to the ground at her feet, leaning against the bed.

A few minutes of silence passed and a soft hand landed on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. I leaned my head into her touch, my masked lips brushing the skin of her arm. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm just," she said, her voice cracking. "I never intended to tell anyone about that night. Ever. And…"

I turned to face her then, taking her hand in mine, and I studied the pain in her eyes. "Emi…"

"But I don't have a choice now." She continued. "I don't know how he's involved but…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she began.

XXXX

"Manipulation… It's a subtle art. I was putty in his hands for so long. I knew he had issues. I just never imagined that he'd... I was such a fool, Kakashi…"

 _I'd made up my mind—I have to end it. I can't keep doing this. He just keeps getting worse._

 _Memories were spinning through my head, reminding me of the man I'd fallen so hard for. The day he kissed me for the first time, when he told me he loved me, the moment he made me a woman. I couldn't quite pinpoint when our relationship had shifted from friends to lovers. It had been so natural though, like breathing. And now…I was suffocating. I've been bending over backwards for his every whim for too long. He wanted someone that just wasn't me. I can't live the rest of my life under his…control. I just…I need to breathe again._

I was pacing the bedroom, had been for over an hour now. Thankfully the guesthouse was empty; the Fukudas and my family would be gone this weekend. Hideshi was due back anytime now though.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, burying my head in my hands. I needed sleep, I needed food. Hell I needed a shower. I'd had to use a lot more chakra than anticipated on the last leg of my mission and my body was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion. _Between that and_ … I glanced down at my stomach and cradled it with one hand.

 _How could I have been so careless as to let this happen? I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. And Hideshi?_ I sighed again. _.. I won't raise a child with him, I won't subject an innocent person to his domineering ways. My mind was made when I got the positive results a few days ago. Now it was just a matter of going through with it._

My body stiffened when I heard the front door shut. _I guess I'm out of time._

"Emi?" he called as he made his way through the small house. "There you are," he said as he leaned into the doorway.

"Hi Desh," I greeted him quietly. "I…I need to talk to you."

His expression wavered and he lifted a brow.

"I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just gonna say it." I took a deep breath. "I…don't want to be with you anymore, Hideshi. This isn't a healthy relationship, I just can't—" but I was cut off by a hard slap across the face. I gasped and my hand flew to my stinging cheek.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who are you fucking!" he roared just inches from my face. His features were contorted with anger, his eyes unrecognizable. He had completely snapped.

I gave his chest a hard shove. "I'm not—"

But his hand was at my throat, squeezing, and the weight of his body pushed me down onto the bed.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Emi. Tell me who it is so I can slit his throat," he snarled. I was gasping for air, my hands pulling at his arm, trying to break his grip on my neck—but to no avail. He had always been stronger than me, and in my current state I was no match.

His grip tightened further, and black spots appeared in the corners of my eyes. "Don't want to be with me anymore? TOO FUCKING BAD! It's time I break that will of yours."

With a push he finally released me, and I coughed and fought for air. I moved to sit up, and the last thing I saw was a fist.

I came to slowly, blinking as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. When my vision wouldn't clear, I realized it was because my right eye wouldn't open all the way—it was swollen. My head was pounding and I tried to reach for it to ease the pain but found that my hands were bound behind me. I was lying on the ground, my face pressed into the cold, hard floor. I could feel a warm wetness trickling from my nose, down my mouth. I tasted the familiar copper tinge of blood.

A faint _tap, tap, tap_ coming from the far corner of the room caught my attention, and I shifted my eyes. _Hideshi._ He was crouched, head in his hands, his black hair spilling around him. He was tapping his foot incessantly.

"Look what you do to me, Emi," he said quietly. "You make me absolutely crazy. And you just. Never. Listen. But that's okay, it's okay. Because I'm going to teach you to listen. And you'll never think of another man again. I'll teach you, Emi. That's how much I love you."

I croaked when I made an attempt to speak; he'd done a number on my throat. The tears welling in my eyes began to fall then.

"Ah, ah, ah. You talk too much, baby." He stood then and ambled over to stand above me. He bent and brushed his thumb softly across my lips before resuming his stance. "It's time to _listen_ ," he emphasized his word with a crushing kick to my abdomen.

The air left my lungs and pain shot through me. Again. And again. Until I screamed. Until I couldn't comprehend the words he was shouting at me. Until I vomited. Until I could no longer pinpoint where his strikes landed. Until…it stopped and my body stopped jerking. Until his touch turned rough but not violent. Until my clothes were ripped and torn off of me. Until I let all awareness slip from my broken body.

I don't know how long I lay there. I don't know when his groans of pleasure turned to despair. I don't know when he realized the blood between my legs was far too much to be from menstruation. I don't know the moment it sank it that he'd just killed our unborn child. I don't know how many apologies he whimpered into my ear before he unbound me. How long before he said "Forgive me, Emi. But I promise—there will be no end for us," and left. I don't know…

XXXXX

"I had 3 broken ribs. Nasal fracture. Severe concussion. Miscarriage. I was able to make it to the village the next day, I knew a medical ninja that owed me a favor and wouldn't ask questions. I avoided my family for a while, telling them that we'd broken up and I refused to speak any further about it." There was no life in her voice. Or her eyes.

"Emi," I choked. _What…what do you say to that?_

"So… I don't know how he's involved, but there's no doubt that those words were for me. And you needed to know what he's capable of doing to someone he claims to love—because I know he'd do worse to anyone that got in his way."

Her eyes drifted to her lap where our hands were laced together. "I also needed you to know that he broke me, Kakashi. I don't know exactly what we're doing here but…you have the right to know."

"Emi, I'm…so sorry," I said looking up at her. _I want to take away the pain she felt, the pain she was still feeling. I want to kiss every part of her that he'd hurt._

 _I want to shove a kunai into the chest of the twisted man who'd done this to her and watch his blood stain the ground._


	20. Chapter 20: Fade Into You Mazzy Star

_I had always been so ashamed of myself. That I hadn't seen it coming, and that I'd been so weak I couldn't even fight him off. I truly never wanted anyone to know how stupid I had been. But laying here in Kakashi's arms, I feel…relief. Like a peacefulness has settled over me._

He'd summoned Yuuta while I was in the shower, so when I came out I was greeted by the sweetest sight. One Kakashi Hatake curled up on the bed surrounded by a pile of dogs. Little Yuu let out a yelp and fluttered his tail when he saw me. Kakashi held out his hand to me and pulled me into the bed with them all and introduced me to everyone.

 _And I think in that moment, I knew. This life we lead as shinobi—it's difficult, dangerous, often short lived. I know that all too well now. And I know this probably isn't the time, or the place. And we've only just gotten to know each other but this…feels real._

I turned to face him at my realization. His features were calm, contented. He gave me a lazy grin.

"Thank you, Kakashi. This is…exactly what I needed," I said before placing a soft kiss against his lips. Our kiss broke in laughter when Yuuta nudged his little face between us.

"The kid's right, Kakashi. I was under the impression this was a snuggle only zone," Pakkun said with his eyes still closed. The rest of the pack was snoozing, soft snores surrounding us on all sides.

I leaned over and hit the light before resuming my position, my head nuzzled into the crook of Kakashi's neck. Yuuta squirmed his way into the small space between us and quickly fell asleep. I pressed my lips to his neck then and he pulled me tighter to him.

I've never had a better night's sleep.

XXXXX

When I woke up, the dogs had already left for the day. And now it was just us. Emi was facing away, but her body was against me and her legs had intertwined with mine. I pressed my nose into her hair and breathed in her scent. She let out a soft _hmm_ at my touch and I smiled.

I didn't want to leave this bed, this moment. I hadn't known how to react after she shared that with me yesterday. But I knew that there were no words I could say to erase the hurt. Thankfully the pack never said no to a dog pile. It wasn't much, but it brought the warmth back to her eyes.

I left a trail of light kisses down the back of her neck as she stirred awake.

"Kashi," she mumbled as she turned over. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, her hair scattered about her. And still she was…perfect. "Hi,' she breathed.

"Yo," I answered with a wink.


	21. Chapter 21: Konton

"No sneaking off this time," he said with a stern one-eyed gaze.

I rolled my eyes as I packed my bag. "Don't give me a reason to this time." I gave him a face and then resumed my packing. "But no need to worry, Hatake. I promise."

We checked out of the inn and headed south, back to the small village where Konton resided. We'd both agreed that we should report the info we found on the missing girls and Hideshi's possible involvement to the Hokage and await direction. In the meantime, we'd head back and confront Konton—at this point we had no other leads.

XXXXX

"Emi, you can't just knock on the door and accuse the man of committing murder!" I whisper-shouted at this infuriating woman.

"Breathe, Hatake. I'm not an idiot. Just follow my lead." I grumbled as I trudged up the hill behind the house. As I passed a certain tree, I couldn't help but remember what happened the last time we were here. And how things had changed since that night.

We'd just reached the entrance when two large men came out to greet us.

"I think you've got the wrong house, little girl," one said with a smirk.

"No I'm pretty sure this is the right one. I'm looking for Konton," I said matter-of-factly.

The two exchanged a look. "The boss isn't taking visitors today, girly."

"Well, tell your boss that if he doesn't want his men to start dropping like flies that he'll make an exception," I said, sweetness dripping like venom from my lips.

One of the men chuckled. "You know what, the boss likes 'em feisty, maybe he will see you." Then he eyed Kakashi behind me. "But you're not quite his type, old man."

"Sorry boys, he has to tag along. But don't worry, he's harmless. I mean…he only has one eye," I whispered to the guard nearest me, containing my laughter inside. _There's no way this is gonna work…_ When I turned around Kakashi was giving the men a wave.

"Wait here," one of the brutes said as he disappeared inside. He came back after a minute and held the door open for us.

XXXXX

 _That…should not have worked._ I was following closely behind Emi as the two men escorted us through the house until we reached a sitting room of sorts. A large set of double doors sat to the left of us and the men motioned for us to sit on the couch.

We sat in silence and after a few minutes, the doors opened revealing a young blonde woman. _"_ Sir Konton will see you now," she gestured for us to enter and closed the doors behind us.

The room was dim, dark actually. The windows had been blacked out and the only light was from a small desk lamp that cast shadows around the place.

"Please, have a seat," a low voice said from the darkness. Emi gave me a glance before moving to the two chairs in front of the desk. I followed and sat beside her.

"So, to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting today? I gave specific orders to not be disturbed but I was told I may enjoy this surprise." As my eyes adjusted I could see the silhouette of a man at the far wall of the room leaning against a mantle. He started to slowly make his way to us.

"My name is Emi—Emiko Akiyama. And I'm here about my family."

The man's crimson hair glowed as he entered the field of light, his amber eyes focused hard on Emi as he came to rest his hands on the desk in front of her.

"Akiyama…Now why does that sound familiar," he teased. She just held his glare. "Oh that's right. You must be the daughter. My, my. What can I do for you, darling?"

"Was it you?" she snarled. My stomach flipped. _This woman is actually going to be the death of me._

"Me? No, no. You're mistaken. Wherever did you hear such a rumor?" He gave her an evil grin.

"Hideshi Fukuda. He seemed pretty sure about it."

The redhead let out a low laugh as he stood up and walked back around the desk to stand in front of Emi. I stood then, grabbing a kunai.

"Down, boy," he spit at me before returning to her. He took her chin in his hands. "I've heard a lot about you, you know."

"Do you know anything about my family's deaths or not?" she asked as she jerked out of his grip.

"Other than the fact that they died, no I'm afraid I don't. Truly— _I_ had nothing to do with it." He leaned back on the desk.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Emi stood and held a kunai to the man's throat.

"Emi—"

"Ah, Miss Akiyama, so brazen. You do live up to your reputation." Their eyes were locked together, a smile on the bastard's face. "You know, you would make a _lovely_ asset to our little organization. Why don't you join me?"

"And what sort of organization is this exactly?" she asked as she pushed him down on the desk and shoving the kunai into his neck even harder. A trickle of blood oozed from the tip.

"Oh I think you'd fit right in…" he trailed. "But unless you plan on moving this little get-together to my bedroom, I ask that you kindly give me some space, darling." I could see the redness rise to her cheeks as Emi took in her position; she was straddling his chest. She stood then and let him up.

"Another time then," he said shooting her a wink. I tightened my grip on my weapon. "Now, I believe I've tolerated your outburst long enough—"

"I don't think so," she said cutting him off. "I'll give you one more chance, before I _make_ you spill it. Now talk!"

He crossed his arms. "it's time for you to leave, Miss Akiyama."

She shook her head and a dangerous expression took over her before her hands furiously weaved a series of signs. "Wind Style Asphyxiation!"

Instantly the man before us reached for his neck. Wind was whipping around Emi, bouncing the desk lamp and causing shadows to dance on her face. The effect was unnerving.

"You see, this is an Akiyama special. It works on the molecular level, pulling the oxygen from your very lungs." He was gasping now, but clearly getting no relief, his face warped with fear. He fell to his knees and Emi released the jutsu.

"Next time, we go two minutes. I suggest you answer our questions." He was sputtering and sucking in as much air as he could. _This must be one of the secrets Lady Tsunade had illuded to. I'd never heard of such jutsu…_

"P—please," he begged. _Begged_.

"Tell me about my family."

He was still on his knees, rubbing his throat. "I told you," he huffed. "I don't know anything. It wasn't me—but that doesn't mean it wasn't _us._ "

"Explain."

The man gulped and his eyes widened. Looks like someone was regretting what he'd just said.

Emi lifted a brow. When he didn't respond, she again weaved her signs. As she promised, two full minutes passed. His lips had turned a pale blue, his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm not sure you can make it another round, let alone a three minute round. This is your last chance," she said as she stood over his body. He'd crumpled to the floor and was currently on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"Now what the fuck did you mean," her voice was eerily quiet.

"I'm…not Konton. Not the…real one. I'm a stand in. I just play the part for the public. No one's ever actually seen him—the real Konton."

"And my family?"

He nodded. "Him. It was him."

"Where is he," she hissed.

"I don't know. He finds _you_. He doesn't stay in one place."

"You have no way to contact him?"

He shook his head.

She was quiet for a minute. "Alright then. You give this son of a bitch a message for me the next time you hear from him. Tell him to come find me."


	22. Chapter 22: Tails

"Emi," he called behind me. I ignored him and trudged ahead.

He let out a loud sigh. "Emi," he said a little firmer.

Silence.

"You can't just ignore me." _Oh, but I can, sir._

"I thought we agreed the plan was _not_ to barge in and accuse the man of murder." He was at my side now, glaring at me with his exposed eye. I rolled mine in response.

"Well I had a hunch," I said with a shrug.

"You can't keep pulling stunts like this." His tone was serious. This time I sighed and we both stopped walking and faced each other.

"Sneaking off, not communicating with me, being so reckless. You're not alone here, Emi." He held my gaze as his hand drifted to mine. His touch was soft and strong all at once.

My head fell. _He was right of course. I've been a terrible partner on this mission, even after everything we've shared…_

"You're right. I…I'm sorry." I apologized quietly.

He lifted my chin with a finger and we were nose to nose.

"Trust me." His breath was hot on my mouth.

"I do, Kakashi." I closed the distance between our lips, kissing him over his mask. When we parted a crinkle-eyed smile waiting for my eyes.

"In my defense, I did get all the information we needed," I smirked. He rolled his eye and chuckled before turning to continue down the road. I heard him mumble something about a "sassy mouth."

"I'll show you a sassy mouth," I muttered

* * *

" _I did just as you asked, sir." The redhead was overly confident as usual._

" _But you could have warned me about that jutsu of hers."_

" _Ah, but where would the fun be in that?" I smirked._

 _He shook his head. "And she wasn't alone. I'd say it was a Leaf shinobi with her."_

Not alone, hmm? _"Did you send the tail?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Good. I want daily reports sent directly to me. I need to be aware of her location at all times. Your man must remain undetected, you got that?"_

" _He's the best there is, sir."_

" _Daily reports," I reiterated._

 _He nodded and turned to leave._

" _Send her in your way out, will you?" I called and he nodded again._

 _When his silhouette disappeared, hers materialized in the doorway, her golden hair glowing. And as I had my way with her body, I called out her name, letting myself forget that it actually wasn't_ her _._

* * *

I'd summoned Pakkun shortly after we left the village and sent word to Lady Tsunade. We'd found a small inn on the road not too far outside of town and we had dinner. Emi had been playing with Yuuta while we waited for a reply. I told her the basic commands he would've learned from the pack and they were practicing. His little leg had healed up nicely. He answered every one of her commands, his eyes sparkling every time she patted his head—he was enamored with her. _I know the feeling, buddy._

A puff of smoke appeared before me and there sat Pakkun with a scroll. I took it and quickly opened it. "Anything else, Kakashi?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Thank you, Pakkun. No, that'll be all."

"Let's go, kid," he barked to Yuuta.

Yuu gave a small whine, but licked Emi's face excitedly when she picked him up for a kiss. "Be good, Yuu," she cooed.

She sighed when they left. "So, what's the word?"

"We're headed back home."


	23. Chapter 23: What If This Is All

"What If This Is All The Love We Ever Get" Snow Patrol

-MA-

When my hands felt cold sheets instead of her warm body, I opened my eyes. Quickly glancing around, I saw that she was standing at the window. Moonlight was illuminating her blonde strands and her wistful expression as she stared into the night. Her curvy form was masked by an oversized shirt that hung loosely around her. I felt a tug at my heart. _She was…everything I never knew I wanted._

 _We've spent hours talking, but the one thing we've never addressed was…us. I'd warred with myself since the day this woman walked into my life. Rin…has always,_ will _always be precious to me. But she's gone… And Emi? The thought of being without her, of letting her go, of letting whatever spark we have fade—however selfish it may be, I can't do it. I'm afraid to lose another person that I love, yes. And I know I'm not…whole. And I don't really know how to_ be _with someone. But I think…I think if I don't try with her, I won't be able to live with myself._

I quietly climbed out of bed and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. Her body sighed into my touch.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Yo," I answered. "Can't sleep?"

She hummed in answer. "Just thinking."

"Tell me," I offered.

"Oh, it's a mess up here," she giggled and motioned to her head. "But, just before you got up, I was actually thinking about…you." She blushed.

"Is that right?"

"You seem to be on my mind quite a bit as of late, Hatake," she confessed.

I turned her around in my arms so she was facing me. "Hmm. Fitting, I suppose—you've been occupying my thoughts as well." Her blush deepened.

"I…really feel something with you, Emi," I said taking her face in my hands.

XXXXX

 _My heart fluttered at his words—the words I'd been trying to say myself, the same ones I'd longed to hear from him. And my fears seemed to leave me then. In that moment I no longer cared if I was ready, I was no longer afraid of being hurt again. Because I knew…I couldn't let him go._

"I do too," I gripped the waistband of his sweats and pulled his body closer to me as I stretched up on tip toes to press my lips to his. Our lips danced, softly and slowly. When we parted I stared into the mismatched eyes I'd grown so fond of.

"There's no guarantees for shinobi, we both know that well. But I'd like to see what happens with you, Kakashi," I admitted placing a hand on his bare chest.

His stronger hand covered mine before bringing it to his lips. "So. Let's see what happens then," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on my palm. I gave him a small smile and he quickly covered it with his lips.

The dance was still slow but this time it burned with passion. Our shaky breaths were the only sound in the still night. When his tongue finally grazed my lips, I parted my own and met his skilled muscle with mine. I nipped at his top lip when I had the chance and he sucked on my bottom lip in retaliation.

"Come to bed," he said into my ear as we both panted after breaking the kiss. I nodded and let him lead me across the room.

He sat down at the head of the bed, his back against the wall, and he pulled me on top of his hard body, my legs straddling his hips. He quickly pulled my head back down for another heated lip lock while my hands ran up and down his chest. I slowly began to roll my hips into his as he made my mouth his. I could feel a pool of hot arousal began to fill deep within me.

His fingers made their way up my thighs, caressing as they went. He pushed my shirt up as his hands intruded farther and farther up my body, as he brushed my ass over the thin panties I was wearing, as his feather touch sent tingles up my spine, until he reached under to my aching breasts. We parted then, and I allowed him to remove my shirt, exposing what he'd been fondling.

I sucked in a sharp breath as he took an already hard bud into his warm mouth, his tongue flicking back and fourth over my sensitive nipple. His free hand went to work on my other breast, squeezing and pinching, tugging and massaging. All the while my hips continuing their leisurely grind into his, his erection becoming more and more evident.

My hands were tangled in his silver locks when his mouth left my breast and he flipped us over. Now he was looming over me, my legs securing around his hips as he took over the grinding motion. His thrusts were deeper, harder, and his stiffness rubbed wonderfully against my clit. I moaned as he continued and put a hand at the back of his neck, yanking him down to me. He pressed his forehead to mine and I drank in the weight of him on top of me, the hotness of his breath on my lips, the feel of him as he continually pressed his sex into mine.

"'Kashi," I mewled. He locked his gaze on mine as I whispered. "Make love to me."

He gave me a swift kiss in time with his thrust before sliding off of me to the side. I removed my panties as he worked his way out of his pants. I rested my chest on his as I met his lips again, his hands finding their way to my ass and giving it a good squeeze before grabbing my hips and lifting me up. I found myself in our original position, sans clothing. My slit was resting just above his cock, my soft lips gliding over it as I moved. He groaned and reached down to guide himself inside. I sank down gradually, taking him in inch by delicious inch. I exhaled in pleasure when I finally reached the end of his length and I could feel my body as it clenched around him.

"Ohh," I breathed at the fullness of him inside of me. He let out a low growl.

His firm hands gripped my ass and moved me up and down, setting a torturously slow pace. My eyes rolled at the sensation, my head slumping forward—I felt intoxicated, absolutely drunk from this feeling.

Our hushed moans grew louder as our movements became faster and more erratic.

"Kakashi," his name slipped from mouth as the head of his cock hit my g-spot. "There, right there!"

He groaned, "Fuck, Emi!"

"'Kashi, Kakashi!" It was the only word I could say, the only word I knew as my orgasm crested.

I could feel him pulsating as I convulsed around him and my body shook above him. And I could feel the warm streams of his climax as they pumped into me in while he wordlessly moaned in my ear.

I collapsed onto him then, breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell in sync with my own and we were both covered in a sheen of sweat. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile from my face as I basked in the afterglow.


	24. Chapter 24: First Report

" _Is that yesterday's report?" I asked gesturing to the scroll in his hands._

 _Kota had been my assistant since I began our operation. He was organized, discreet, and collected. At the moment, however, he was uncharacteristically nervous._

" _Uh, yes, sir. Would you like me to brin—"_

 _I cut him off. "Read it aloud, Kota."_

 _He cleared his throat and slowly unrolled the scroll. He took a big gulp before he began:_

" _Day one, 2000 hours: Assignment received and target marked. Emiko Akiyama and unknown Leaf shinobi arrive at small inn approx. 4 miles west of village._

 _2200 hours: Target and comrade retire to bed._

 _0030 hours: Target does not sleep, keeps watch out window. Comrade awakens and embraces target, proceeds to discuss relationship. Target and comrade engage in sexual intercourse. Target refers to comrade as Kakashi during—"_

" _Enough!" I roared as I smashed the coffee table with my fist. Anger had seeped into my bloodstream. A jagged knife twisted in my heart._ How could you, Emi? Sleeping with another man?

" _I'm assuming this is Kakashi Hatake?" I sneered through gritted teeth._

" _Y-yes, sir," her stuttered. "Sharingan was confirmed."_

" _Damnit," I muttered. "DAMNIT!" I hurled a kunai just past Kota's head, it drove itself into the wall. My assistant flinched and dropped the scroll in his hands._

" _Leave it!" I shouted as he bent pick up the report. "You send word back that he maintains_ constant _surveillance. Continue the reports. But he must remain unseen and that task will be more difficult now."_

" _Yes, sir!" he bowed and scurried away. I downed the remaining whiskey in my glass before hurling it against the door that had just closed. After a minute I got up and retrieved the scroll from the floor. I finished reading the report and flung the door open. "Send in Hana!" I barked at Kota._

 _I slammed the door shut behind me and headed towards to the dresser in the far corner of the room. I opened the drawers until I found what I was looking for—leather binding straps and a cane._

 _I turned at the sound of the door opening again. Hana stepped in. Her hair was the same shade as Emi's, and their frame was identical. From behind, most would never be able to distinguish between the two._

" _Master Konton," she bowed her head. "I'm here to serve you."_

Oh how I love their eagerness, _I thought as I slapped the cane on the hard floor._

 _I sent her away bloody and bruised; she was a crying mess that I would not have in my bed. "Th-thank you, sir," she squeaked before she shut the door. Aiko came to me just a minute later, wearing the nightgown I'd gifted to Emi long ago. It was floor-length and made of fine deep red satin. Aiko's hair was much too short for my liking, but her laugh—it was eerily similar to my Emiko's. And it was with her that I spent most of my nights. Talking, holding her close, making her giggle. Just like I always had with_ her.

 _But as I lay there long after she'd fallen asleep, I could feel that this wasn't going to be enough for much longer._ I need her. Soon.

* * *

I wasn't ready to give up just yet, but the one perk of heading back to Konoha was that winter was still weeks away there. I swear I could feel the temperature rising with each step south. I couldn't help but grin knowing that this time when I stepped through the gates, I wouldn't be doing it alone.


End file.
